


Questo suonerà così tanto come Twilight ma...

by NobleSeaFoam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Woojin si dimostra essere sempre quello con i neuroni, anche Minho e Felix sono vampiri, doctor!woojin, i vampiri non apprezzano la loro rappresentazione in twilight, vengono menzionati una serie di altri idol ma non sto qui a taggarli tutti, è tutto molto confuso ma gran parte della storia è stata scritta in piena notte
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSeaFoam/pseuds/NobleSeaFoam
Summary: AU in cui Bang Chan è un vampiro e Kim Woojin un dottore. E il resto degli Stray Kids è in un qualche modo coinvolta perché non c'è mondo in cui Chris possa vivere senza avere intorno quel branco di scalmanati.





	1. 1.

_Ovviamente_ pioveva. Perché è matematico; piove _sempre_ nei momenti meno adatti come quello. Mentre correva a perdifiato, i capelli ormai completamente zuppi gli finivano ripetutamente negli occhi, ma non poteva fermarsi per sistemare un dettaglio così irrilevante. Il corpo tra le sue braccia diventava man mano sempre più freddo, complice l’ora tarda della notte e le pessime condizioni metereologiche, ma Chan sapeva di essere vicino alla meta.  
Girato un angolo, riuscì a intravedere, in fondo alla strada, le luci a neon dell’ospedale. Accelerando il passo, i polpacci che bruciavano per lo sforzo, si lanciò verso l’ingresso. Una volta dentro cercò rapidamente con lo sguardo il banco d'accettazione del pronto soccorso al quale era seduto un giovane ragazzo, troppo giovane per essere un medico vero e proprio, probabilmente un tirocinante, intento a sfogliare alcune cartelle cliniche e ad inserire dati al computer.

 _“Ehi, tu!”_ il biondo tentò così di richiamare l’attenzione dell’altro che, alzato lo sguardo dalle cartelle che stava esaminando, sbarrò gli occhi di fronte alla scena che aveva davanti agli occhi. Aveva visto casi più o meno urgenti da quando aveva iniziato a fare tirocinio presso l’ospedale, ma non gli era ancora capitato di veder entrare un uomo trafelato con un braccio una ragazza in fin di vita in piena notte.

 _“Cos’è successo?!”_ chiese, avvicinandosi al biondo e alla ragazza tra le sue braccia, non prima di aver richiesto una barella e segnalato il codice rosso.

 _“Stavo rientrando a casa quando ho visto questa ragazza per terra in un angolo della strada. Mi sono avvicinato per vedere se andava tutto bene e ho notato il sangue e poi che era priva di sensi e sono corso fino a qua!”_ il giovane tirocinante, Kim Seungmin, a quanto diceva la sua targhetta, lo guardò storto per un paio di secondi, prima di prendere il polso alla ragazza per sentirne i battiti, mentre arrivava l’equipe medica con ma barella.

Mentre alcuni dei medici appena arrivati si occupavano di collegare la ragazza al respiratore e portavano la barella verso la corsia di emergenza per andare in sala operatoria, uno di loro si fermò a guardare i due uomini.

_“Seungmin, tu resta con il signor…” – “Christopher Bang.” – “… con il signor Bang e accertati che sia tutto a posto.”_

_“Certo hyung! In bocca al lupo, ce la farai anche questa volta.”_

_“È l’obiettivo. Vado, arrivederci signor Bang.”_ E, detto questo, seguì il resto dell’equipe verso la sala operatoria.

 _“La ragazza se la caverà, vero?”_ le pupille di Chan erano estremamente dilatate, il suo respiro si stava facendo più affannato di momento in momento e stava cominciando anche a girargli vorticosamente la testa; per non parlare delle gambe e delle braccia, indolenzite dall’inaspettato sforzo.

_“Woojin-hyung è, probabilmente, il medico migliore dell’ospedale. È in buone mani, signor Bang. Ora è meglio che si sieda e si riprenda un attimo, sembra provato.”_

_“Io non-”_ provò ad obiettare in un primo momento il biondo, salvo poi decidere diversamente e seguire il consiglio del tirocinante ed andarsi a sedere su una delle scomodissime sedie della sala d’attesa. Seungmin, nel frattempo, aveva preso dal suo tavolo una manciata di caramelle e le aveva allungate all’altro.

 _“In fondo al corridoio c’è un distributore automatico, nel caso avesse bisogno di prendere qualcosa, tipo acqua o qualcos’altro. Nel mentre, però, mi sembra un po’ pallido, quindi prenda queste. Non saranno particolarmente nutrienti ma sembra che lei abbia bisogno di zucchero, signor Bang.”_ E Chan annuì, accettando le caramelle senza fare storie, ma non fece in alcun modo segno di mangiare quanto gli era stato dato.

Prese invece, dalla tasca della giacca di pelle, il cellulare e aprì la chat con i suoi compagni di stanza per comunicare che, probabilmente, non sarebbe tornato quella sera, perché era in ospedale. Chiusa la conversazione, ne aprì una seconda. _“Hyunjinnie”_ , recitava il nome del contatto. Scrisse anche a lui brevemente, avvisando di quanto successo quella sera e richiedendo il suo aiuto per risolvere la questione.

Cercò di essere il più chiaro e coinciso possibile, nonostante in quel momento gli risultasse alquanto complicato fare mente locale e riorganizzare i ricordi della situazione in cui si era ritrovato.

Andando con ordine: Christopher Bang, altrimenti detto Chan, è un vampiro. Sì, uno di quegli spaventosi predatori della notte di cui si legge nei libri fantasy, di quelli che uccidono persone innocenti, dopo averle sedotte, per berne il sangue, di quelli che bruciano alla luce del sole e che non possono vedere la loro immagine nello specchio, di quelli che si trasformano in pipistrelli e passano attraverso i muri. O veramente no. Quelle erano per lo più leggende, soprattutto nel caso di Chan.

Lui, insieme ai suoi compagni di stanza, faceva parte della fetta di popolazione vampiresca meglio amalgamata agli umani. Certo, usciva prevalentemente di notte, ma solo perché era _tremendamente_ sensibile al sole, non perché sarebbe morto per colpa dei raggi UV. Felix, uno dei suoi compagni di stanza, veniva da un lignaggio molto potente e aveva ereditato dalla famiglia una sorta di immunità al sole, o meglio: la sua pelle reagiva come quella di un qualunque umano, la melanina non era indebolita, e questo gli permetteva di stare sotto il sole addirittura per abbronzarsi. Ne erano la prova i milioni lentiggini che gli coprivano buona parte del corpo, specialmente in viso e sulle spalle. Chan era stato più sfortunato, da questo punto di vista: poteva uscire al sole, ma la cosa comportava un indebolimento tale da costringerlo a letto per almeno i tre giorni successivi e, spesso, la troppa esposizione lo portava a ritrovarsi la pelle ustionata il più delle volte, a meno che non si fosse riuscito a nutrire da poco. Questo era il motivo principale per cui Chan preferiva uscire di notte e vestire per lo più a strati e con vestiti grandi abbastanza da coprirgli la maggior parte della pelle.  
Aveva, però, avuto più fortuna di Felix in un altro ambito: se le dicerie che i vampiri possano passare attraverso i muri erano false, - Chan ancora non si spiegava come gli umani avessero potuto pensare una cosa simile, andava contro ogni principio della fisica! -, era invece vero che alcuni di loro erano capaci di trasformarsi, per un breve lasso di tempo, in animali. Chan aveva la capacità di trasformarsi in un lupo, motivo per cui Minho, il suo altro compagno di stanza, ovviamente vampiro anch’egli, non faceva che prenderlo in giro chiamandolo _cucciolotto_ o dicendogli di farsi una doccia perché puzzava di cane bagnato. A volte era comodo, trasformarsi in un grosso canide, ma da quando vivevano in città non aveva avuto molte occasioni di sfruttare questa potenzialità. Un lupo nel bel mezzo di una metropoli è tanto inusuale quanto a rischio.  
Infine, per quanto riguardava la questione sangue, beh, nessuno di loro perdeva tempo a sedurre vittime per nutrirsi, anzi, per lo più cercavano di evitare vittime umane, in particolare Felix, che rifiutava categoricamente di bere sangue umano da povere vittime trovate in mezzo alla strada. Attaccavano qualcuno solo se non avevano altra scelta e bevevano quanto necessario per avere abbastanza forze da andare a caccia di animali per soddisfarsi completamente. Oltretutto non tutti i vampiri sono dotati del dono della seduzione; non c’è nulla che li renda più attraenti degli umani e non hanno nessun potere magico che possa piegarli al loro volere: è solo carattere, come per tutti. Motivo per cui, probabilmente, dei tre vampiri coinquilini, l’unico che avrebbe davvero avuto le capacità i _sedurre_ una vittima, qualora quello fosse stato il suo stile di vita, era Minho.

Acquisite queste informazioni sarebbe facile pensare che la povera ragazza, giunta in ospedale in fin di vita, fosse una delle malcapitate vittime di una crisi di astinenza di Chris, ma non era andata esattamente così.  
Era vero, Chan era uscito nella speranza di potersi nutrire; si stava dirigendo verso uno dei parchi più grandi della città nella speranza di trovare qualche piccione di troppo o qualche barbone ormai morto ma con ancora abbastanza sangue in circolo da sfamarlo. Non amava particolarmente questo genere di cose, ma sapeva anche che se voleva continuare a vivere senza causare danni attaccando persone a caso, quello era il modo migliore per stare a posto con la sete per almeno un paio di settimane o anche più, senza incappare in strani meccanismi e senza dover andare a disturbare in alcun modo le sue conoscenze. Ma la serata non era andata proprio come previsto. La pioggia rendeva più difficile riuscire a cacciare in santa pace, soprattutto se si trattava di volatili, e i clochard si guardavano bene dall’addormentarsi sulle panchine sotto la pioggia battente.  
E fu così che, deluso dalla nottata andata a vuoto, Chan se ne stava tornando verso casa, intirizzito dal freddo, con una voglia matta di farsi una doccia calda e lamentarsi della sua sfortuna con Minho e Felix. Ma anche quel piano fu scombinato come il primo. Appena prima di uscire dal parco sentì un urlo provenire dalla boscaglia non molto distante. In altre occasioni non se ne sarebbe curato, ma il suo sesto senso gli stava intimando di andare a controllare. Decise di seguire in tutto e per tutto il suo istinto, sfruttando le sue capacità di mutaforma; una volta prese le sembianze di lupo, corse verso la selva, affidandosi all’olfatto, più sensibile da lupo nonostante l’odore della pioggia tendesse a modificare in maniera confusa le tracce.  
La scena di fronte ai suoi occhi non era esattamente piacevole da vedere. Un vampiro, decisamente meno discreto e probabilmente con meno giudizio morale di lui, attaccato al collo di una povera ragazza che tentava di dimenarsi, nonostante fosse evidentemente a un passo dal perdere completamente le forze. Ringhiando, Chan fece notare la sua presenza. Il pelo ritto lo faceva sembrare più grosso di quanto già non fosse e gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio della sua forma animale facevano ancora più effetto, nel buio della notte. L’altro vampiro interruppe il suo pasto, girandosi verso la bestia, le pupille così dilatate da far quasi del tutto scomparire le iridi, le labbra sporche di sangue, alcune gocce che scendevano al mento dagli angoli della bocca, i canini completamente scoperti. Chris sentiva la tensione dei muscoli delle zampe posteriori, pronto a scattare verso l’uomo di fronte a lui, ma questo prese a scappare il più lontano possibile. L’altro era troppo veloce grazie al recente pasto, rispetto a un Chris decisamente rallentato dall’astinenza, e la ragazza ormai priva di sensi di fronte a lui aveva la priorità al momento. Il volto dell’altro vampiro era ben impresso nella mente del biondo che, riprese le sue sembianze umane prese tra le braccia la vittima e, trattenendo il respiro il più possibile, iniziò a correre verso l’ospedale.

Questo era, in breve, quanto successo fino a quel momento e Chan era ancora shockato, principalmente dalla sua forza di volontà. Sapeva di avere una buona resistenza alla sete, erano _anni_ che si allenava per sopportare oltre il limite, allungando man mano il tempo che poteva passare senza cacciare nemmeno gli animali, ma un conto era trattenersi di fronte a persone con il sangue ancora tutto al loro interno, un conto era riuscire a non perdere il controllo di fronte a del sangue fresco.

Stava pian piano riacquisendo lucidità, l’odore nauseabondo di disinfettante, alcool e medicinali della sala d’attesa era riuscito a chiudergli completamente la gola e le fredde luci al neon lo aiutavano a rimanere il più possibile lucido.  
Registrò solo con la coda dell’occhio l’arrivo di due persone in ospedale, una delle quali si diresse a parlare direttamente con Seungmin, mentre l’altra si andò a sedere a fianco al biondo.

 _“Hyung…”_ provò titubante il ragazzo, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del vampiro, inclinando la testa nella speranza di incrociare il suo sguardo perso nelle mattonelle del pavimento.

Solo in quel momento Chan alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi di fronte un ragazzino dai capelli rossi, un’espressione preoccupata in volto.

 _“Jeongin-”_ , sospirò sollevato, guardandosi in giro e riconoscendo finalmente Hyunjin come il ragazzo che era andato a parlare con il tirocinante. A loro si era aggiunto anche un infermiere che aveva qualcosa di familiare, ma al momento Chan non riusciva a identificare bene cosa, che sembrava stesse cercando di mediare tra un Hyunjin che era l’incarnazione della calma e un Seungmin che non sembrava essere altrettanto serafico.

_“Ci siamo mossi appena abbiamo letto il tuo messaggio. Hai detto che saresti in grado di darci un identikit del vampiro, te la sentiresti di cominciare adesso, con la memoria fresca, hyung?”_

_“Sai che la mia memoria è più funzionale della vostra, ma sì, tranquillo. Spero non sarà troppo difficile rintracciarlo perché sono sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima in zona, forse nemmeno in città, potrebbe essere nuovo. Non credo abbia molto controllo sulla sua sete, era troppo… avventato, troppo sgraziato per essere un vampiro con esperienza, forse lo è diventato di recente, non di lignaggio…”_ e, mentre Jeongin si segnava tutto quanto su un piccolo taccuino, il vampiro continuò a fornire tutte le informazioni che riusciva a mettere insieme riguardo all’aggressore.

 _“Hyung!”_ la voce di Hyunjin era squillante nonostante fossero circa le quattro di mattina. Nessun essere vivente dovrebbe essere in grado di essere pimpante come un usignolo alle quattro di mattina. Al suo fianco l’infermiere che Chan aveva notato prima; da vicino si rese conto del perché non gli risultasse del tutto estranea la sua faccia. _Changbin_ , se non ricordava male. Era il recente interesse di Felix, che diceva di essersi innamorato di un umano che aveva conosciuto in un caffe e con il quale si stava frequentando da qualche tempo. Aveva visto alcune foto dal cellulare dell’altro vampiro. Ora capiva perché era intervenuto a supportare Hyunjin nella sua discussione con Seungmin che, dal canto suo, guardava ancora non del tutto convinto il quartetto, senza però lasciare la sua postazione e continuando a fare il suo lavoro.

 _“È stato difficile convincere il ragazzo a non chiamare la polizia per interrogarti e assicurarlo che ce ne occuperemo noi. Speravo che l’intervento di Changbin-hyung sarebbe stato un buon supporto, ma a quanto pare ho beccato l’unico infermiere che il povero tirocinante non vede di buon occhio!”_ ridacchiò il più alto, i capelli mori che gli incorniciavano il viso etereo che ondeggiavano a ritmo.

_“Casomai il povero della situazione sono io! Non ho mai fatto nulla a Seungminnie ma a quanto pare non gli vado a genio!”_

_“Beh, però è carino. E sembra avere la testa sulle spalle. Forse fa bene a non fidarsi di te, hyung!”_ Lo canzonò Hyunjin, dandogli una lieve spallata.

_“Sei insopportabile, Hwang Hyunjin. La prossima volta ti lascerò a cavartela da solo con lui, vediamo se lo troverai ancora carino.”_

_“Ragazzi, apprezzo la vostra energia e il vostro intervento per… Evitare di farmi arrestare ma potreste non, non so, non bisticciare su quanto sia angelo o demone il ragazzo, che tra l’altro sta guardando malissimo in questa direzione? Buona fortuna se vuoi conquistarlo, Hyunjin.”_

_“Sottovaluti le mie capacità, Chanie-hyung?”_

_“Oh, no, ti assicuro che non le sottovaluto, so quanto tempo hai passato con Minho. Voi due, insieme, mi spaventate più del matto che ho incontrato prima. Ma comunque Seungmin-ssi non sembra un tipo che si fa abbindolare facilmente da un bel faccino, Jinnie.”_

_“Staremo a vedere! Comunque, hyung, ti presento Changbin-hyung, è un infermiere qui. È uno dei nostri contatti dell’ospedale perché… Diciamo che ha avuto modo di conoscere i vampiri in maniera… ravvicinata.”_ La voce di Hyunjin era poco più di un sussurro, ma il tono canzonatorio della frase non passò inosservato a nessuno, così come neanche il suo sorriso sornione. Già, aveva _decisamente_ passato troppo tempo con Minho, era evidente.

 _“Changbin come in Seo Changbin, giusto?”_ l’interpellato si girò a guardare il biondo con uno sguardo tra il perplesso e il guardingo, _“Sono Christopher Bang, o Bang Chan, come preferisci, condivido l’appartamento con Lee Felix…?”_ sentendo il nome dell’altro vampiro, l’infermiere si rilassò visibilmente.

 _“Oh”_ , disse solo questo, lanciando rapidamente uno sguardo verso Seungmin, per controllare che fosse preso abbastanza dalle sue cartelle da non sentire quello che stava per dire, _“Quindi è per te che Felix prova a chiedermi sacche di sangue in più? Il ragazzo è preoccupato per la tua alimentazione e, a giudicare dai tuoi occhi e da quanto mi ha spiegato sul come riconoscere un vampiro assetato, non è che abbia tutti i torti.”_ Solo in quel momento Hyunjin e Jeongin si presero un momento per osservare il loro hyung e si trovarono a concordare con Changbin.

_“Non hai una bella cera, in effetti, Chanie. Dovresti smetterla di ridurti in queste condizioni prima di mangiare!”_

_“Va tutto bene, davvero! Ero uscito per andare a caccia, stanotte, ma le cose non sono proprio andate come previsto, come avete potuto ben vedere. Ma se ho portato qui la ragazza senza finire il lavoro di quel pazzo, significa che sono più resistente di quanto il mio corpo voglia dimostrare.”_

_“No, significa solo che sei più masochista di quanto già non pensiamo. Tutti noi. Lo sai che puoi contattarci se sei in astinenza da troppo o, a questo punto, chiedere a Felix di chiedere a Changbin! Non ridurti in questo stato per testardaggine!”_ borbottò Hyunjin, prendendo il volto del più grande tra le mani e carezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici, _“In macchina abbiamo del sangue, ne abbiamo portato un po’ per precauzione. 0 negativo, e direi che abbiamo fatto un’ottima scelta date le tue condizioni. Solo merce rara per gli hyung stupidi ma di buon cuore come te.”_ Sorrise infine il moro, dando una veloce pacca sulle ginocchia di Chan, prima di tornare a parlare con Seungmin, probabilmente solo per flirtarci un pochino e, magari, ottenere il suo numero.

 _“Non lo sopporto quando fa così mentre lavoriamo.”_ Mugugnò Jeongin, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla del biondo.

_“Non lo sopporti mai quando ci prova con qualcuno, Jeonginie. Sai, dovresti dichiararti. Sì, Hyunjin è un tipo che si prende cotte di dieci minuti un po’ per tutti, ma posso assicurarti che hai delle possibilità. Fidati, istinto di hyung.”_

_“Non mi fido di una persona che non ha avuto nemmeno un appuntamento negli ultimi settant’anni,_ hyung _!”_ non che volesse risultare velenoso, era solo frustrato perché sembrava che Hyunjin non si accorgesse minimamente di lui. Non voleva essere irrispettoso nei confronti di Chan, ma gli era uscita dal cuore. Per fortuna il biondo era ben consapevole della verità di quelle parole e non era tipo da prendersela veramente, tanto che, per infastidire di più il minore e nella speranza di farlo ridere, lo avvolse in un abbraccio stritola ossa.

_“È così che porti rispetto agli anziani, Innie? Pensavo ti avessero cresciuto con più educazione!”_

 

-

 

Chan aveva finito per passare il resto della notte in ospedale. Hyunjin e Jeongin se n’erano andati circa un’oretta dopo il loro arrivo per cercare di recuperare un minimo di sonno prima di dover iniziare a lavorare sulle ricerche dell’assalitore. Anche Changbin aveva finito il suo turno verso le cinque di mattina, ed era tornato a casa salutando Chan e chiedendogli di salutare Felix da parte sua. Doveva ammettere che era contento di aver avuto modo di conoscere Changbin; non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti al compagno di stanza, più per non infastidirlo che altro, ma era molto protettivo nei confronti del più piccolo ed era curioso di conoscere di persona questo _Binnie-hyung_ , per farsi un’idea. Sapeva che l’umano era consapevole della condizione di Felix, ma questo non bastava a diminuire le preoccupazioni del maggiore. Per fortuna si era rivelato un tipo a posto, anche se avrebbe preferito conoscerlo in circostanze migliori, non da bagnato fino alle ossa dopo aver portato una ragazza in fin di vita in ospedale.

Per un paio d’ore Chan aveva anche fatto finta di dormire, per non insospettire nessuno della sua straordinaria resistenza ai bisogni primari di un essere umano. Ad essere onesti Chan aveva bisogno di dormire, solo che gli bastavano molte, _molte_ , meno ore di quante non ne servissero alle persone comuni. E non era nemmeno una condizione legata al vampirismo; Felix funzionava al meglio delle sue capacità con almeno otto ore di sonno e Minho oscillava tra il dormire poco quanto Chris e il battere il record Felix dormendo anche per 10 ore consecutive. Minho, tra l’altro, era equiparabile a una persona mattiniera, per essere un vampiro; non faceva fatica a svegliarsi ed era lucido sin dal primo momento in cui apriva gli occhi, cosa che non valeva invece per gli altri due abitanti della casa, che avevano bisogno di almeno mezz’ora in stato vegetativo e di risparmio energetico prima di riuscire a funzionare in maniera appropriata per interagire con il mondo.

Si era ormai fatto giorno, nonostante la luce esterna non fosse un’indicazione valida a riguardo. Continuava a piovere a dirotto e, sebbene Chan non fosse particolarmente entusiasta della cosa, doveva ammettere che tornava particolarmente a suo favore per riuscire a tornare a casa senza urlare dal dolore. Aveva ancora nella tasca le fiale di sangue che gli aveva portato Hyunjin, ma non aveva ancora avuto modo di berle perché non era certo un ospedale, al pubblico, il posto giusto per dissetarsi; doveva aspettare di rientrare a casa. Sovrappensiero, non si accorse che di fronte a lui si era fermata una persona.

 _“Signor Bang?”_ l’interpellato alzò lo sguardo fino a incrociare quello provato del medico che aveva parlato con lui e Seungmin prima di entrare in sala operatoria. Il medico non doveva avere molto più della sua età fisica; era alto, sicuramente più di lui anche se così, seduto sul quella dannatamente scomoda sedia della sala d’attesa, non poteva bene dire di quanto, ed era… Era bello, non riusciva a pensare ad un altro aggettivo per definire il dottore di fronte a lui. Il biondo scosse rapidamente la testa per riprendersi.

_“Chan, mi chiami pure Chan, dottor…?”_

_“Woojin, Kim Woojin. Primario di chirurgia.”_ Oh, addirittura il primario. Bello e particolarmente intelligente. Chan era fregato. Riusciva a sentire distintamente la voce di Minho nel retro della sua testa che lo prendeva in giro perché si era fatto abbindolare da un camice bianco, ma si ritrovò a pensare che se fosse riuscito a conquistarlo, avrebbe sopportato di buon grado ogni commento dell’altro vampiro.

 _“Volevo avvisarla che la ragazza è fuori pericolo. Ha perso davvero molto sangue, anche se non mi è molto chiaro come sia possibile. Ha delle ferite che sembrano compatibili a quelle dell’assalto di un’animale, ma ha anche delle fratture che non combaciano molto con l’attacco di una bestia. È … strano, ma per fortuna nulla che un periodo di ingessatura e di riposo non possano guarire. Ed è stata fortunata anche perché non ha avuto problemi di rigetto durante la trasfusione. È finita.”_ Chan riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Era intervenuto in tempo.

 _“Non per impicciarmi, ma è per caso la sua ragazza, Chan-ssi?”_ il biondo, spiazzato dalla domanda, spalancò gli occhi, due pozze nere come la pece a causa della sete.

 _“Sono gay.”_ Fu la prima cosa che uscì dalla bocca del vampiro, che si diede immediatamente dell’idiota, _“Quello che volevo dire è, no, la ho solo trovata svenuta in mezzo alla strada e ho pensato di portarla qui, non so chi sia.”_

Il primario non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.

 _“Strano lapsus, il suo, Chan-sii,” – “La prego, mi chiami Chan e basta. E mi dia del tu, è già imbarazzante così.” – “Come preferisci. Ma perché portare la ragazza, in braccio, sotto la pioggia, invece di chiamare un’ambulanza?”_ Chris rimase spiazzato dalla domanda. A cose normali chiamare l’ambulanza sarebbe stata obiettivamente la scelta più ovvia, ma la sua situazione non era propriamente normale.

 _“Ho… pensato che sarei stato più veloce correndo. Sono particolarmente veloce.”_ A questo il medico non poté fare a meno di ridere ancora di più. La situazione era assurda, ma lo sguardo spaesato dell’uomo davanti a lui gli fece credere nella totale veridicità delle sue parole.

_“Sei un tipo interessante, Christopher Bang.”_

_“Si ricordava il mio nome?!”_

_“Beh, non capita tutti i giorni che qualcuno si presenti come Christopher, in ospedale. Non è propriamente un nome comune qui. Mi chiedo solo perché mi hai detto di chiamarti Chan.”_

_“Sono entrambi miei nomi, non ho mentito. Sono nato in Australia! Quindi, quando mi chiedono come mi chiamo, se non sono particolarmente concentrato sulla conversazione, finisco per dire Christopher, ma è più facile per tutti quanti chiamarmi Chan, quindi, ecco…”_ il suo blaterare senza senso venne interrotto dall’irruzione in sala di un ragazzo tutto lentiggini.

 _“Christopher Chan Bang, ti venisse un colpo!”_ Esordì questo, avvicinandosi a passo di carica al biondo, _“Perché non rispondi più al cellulare? Quando pensavi di rientrare?! Non ti azzardare mai più a scrivere in piena notte che sei in ospedale senza dare spiegazioni! Pensavo ti avessero ammazzato.”_ Il più piccolo ansimava per lo sforzo compiuto per urlare tutti i suoi rimproveri d’un fiato, ma gli occhi vagamente lucidi palesavano quanto, più che dalla rabbia, la forza dietro a quella scenata fosse data dalla preoccupazione. Nel mentre il gruppetto fu raggiunto da un secondo ragazzo che, con molta più flemma, era entrato in ospedale. Dando un lieve colpetto alla nuca del più piccolo, guardò dapprima Chan con una nota di disappunto, per poi rivolgere un sorriso di circostanza a Woojin.

_“Felix, ti pare il caso di irrompere in un ospedale urlando?”_

_“Ma Chris-_

_“Ma Chris un bel niente, puoi urlargli in faccia quanto vuoi una volta rientrati a casa, ma non mi sembra questo il luogo adatto per fare confusione! Dottor…”_ Minho aguzzò appena gli occhi per leggere la targhetta del medico di fronte a lui, _“Dottor Kim, mi spiace per il comportamento di Felix, era solo preoccupato perché questo sciagurato di un Bang Chan non ha dato segni di vita da stanotte. Sono Lee Minho, compagno di stanza di questi due qua.”_

_“E’ un piace, Minho-ssi, Felix. Ora però temo di dover anda- ”_

_“DOTTOR KIM!”_ le porte del corridoio che portava all’ingresso delle ambulanze si spalancarono. Uno dei soccorritori del primo soccorso raggiunse il primario, mentre gli altri portavano rapidamente una barella verso la sala operatoria.

_“Buongiorno dottore, mi avrebbe fatto più piacere salutarla in un altro modo, ma abbiamo un’emergenza, il paziente è stato investito poco fa e le condizioni sono abbastanza critiche.”_

_“Arrivo.”_ Si rivolse poi ai tre coinquilini, che erano rimasti ad osservare la scena leggermente preoccupati e impercettibilmente tesi, _“Mi dispiace doverci salutare in questo modo, ma ci sono delle priorità. Spero potremmo incontrarci nuovamente in futuro, magari in situazioni più favorevoli, Bang Chan.”_ Disse, prima di raggiungere la sala operatoria, mentre il ragazzo del pronto soccorso si congedò con un cenno del capo.

 _“… Carino il paramedico.”_ Miagolò sornione Minho.

 _“Aspetta, ma dici Jisung?”_ chiese Felix perplesso, guardando il coinquilino in maniera a dir poco contrariata.

 _“Uh? Quindi lo conosci? E dimmi, Felix, come mai conosci scoiattolini così carini e non mi dici nulla?”_ l’espressione del minore di fronte a quell’affermazione era impagabile, Chan avrebbe voluto immortalarla e farne un poster.

_“Allora, prima di tutto non dire MAI più una cosa simile, Minho-hyung, fai senso, sembri un vecchio maniaco. In secondo luogo, è un amico di Changbinnie, e questo è il motivo per cui da me non saprai altro perché non ci penso nemmeno per scherzo a farti rovinare i suoi amici, altrimenti smetto di avere speranze con lui!”_

_“Oh, ma per piacere, come se non fosse già pronto a sposarti visto quanto tempo passate insieme nonostante sia un infermiere! Chi vuoi prendere in giro, Yongbokie!”_

_“Ah!”_ solo in quel momento Chan si ricordò di aver, effettivamente, conosciuto Changbin, _“Ho conosciuto il tuo ragazzo, stanotte, Lix! Era di turno. Mi ha detto di salutarti.”_ Vedere il colore abbandonare il volto di Felix era probabilmente ancora più divertente della faccia che l’altro aveva fatto poco prima.

_“Ti prego dimmi che non hai detto nulla di imbarazzante.”_

_“Ah, no! Adesso non hai scelta Bokie; se anche Channie-hyung ha conosciuto il misterioso infermiere dark, non puoi tenerlo nascosto solo a me! Adesso torniamo a casa e organizzi un’uscita una sera tutti insieme, magari proponendogli di portare anche i suoi amici!”_ e, canticchiando, Minho costrinse Chan ad alzarsi dalla sedia, trascinandolo verso il parcheggio dove avevano lasciato la macchina, mentre Felix blaterava seguendoli che, _no, no Minho-hyung, non organizzerò questa cosa solo perché tu possa aver modo di molestare il povero Jisung, è un ragazzo troppo innocente per essere deviato da te, hai già fatto abbastanza danni in giro, non ti darò l’opportunità di farne altri!_ a cui il castano rispose con una linguaccia.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho dà ironicamente a Chan dello stalker. Il povero vampiro, purtroppo, non ha bene idea di come approcciare il dottore.

Chan non era mai stato un grande amante degli ospedali, per un discreto numero di motivi. Innanzitutto, un posto in cui, misto al fortissimo odore di disinfettante, era perennemente presente l’odore del sangue, non era il posto ideale per un vampiro, nemmeno per uno allenato alla resistenza come lui. In secondo luogo, era un ambiente così freddo e asettico da fargli venire i brividi. Si sentiva sempre nel posto sbagliato e spaesato in spazi come quello che, oltretutto, erano spesso labirintici. Come faceva la gente che ci lavorava ad orientarsi, era per lui un mistero. Per questo l’idea gravitare così tanto spesso nelle vicinanze dell’ospedale risultava strana anche ai suoi occhi.

_“Hyung,”_ aveva esordito una sera Minho, mentre se ne stavano spaparanzati sul divano a guardare l’ennesima nuova commedia romantica di Netflix, esplicita richiesta di un Minho che non riusciva ad avere un appuntamento da troppo tempo per i suoi gusti e ripiegava, allora, sui film e sull’indole affettuosa di Chan per compensare la mancanza di vicinanza fisica con le persone, _“Hyung, lo sai vero che potresti chiedere a Felix di chiedere a Changbin se riesce a recuperare il numero di Woojin-ssi, no?”_

Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo, pizzicando appena il fianco dell’altro vampiro e ricevendo, in tutta risposta, una linguaccia e un innocuo schiaffo sulla mano colpevole.

_“Non trovi che sia un comportamento borderline stalker, fare una cosa del genere? Ci siamo parlati solo una volta e le condizioni erano quelle che erano, non sarebbe strano se Changbin gli dicesse_ \- Ehi, ricordi quel ragazzo biondo che ha portato la tipa in fin di vita qui qualche settimana fa? Gli interessi e mi ha chiesto se potevo dargli il tuo numero! - _? Seriamente, Minho, sarebbe strano.”_

_“Oh, perché invece andare plurime sere a settimana nei pressi dell’ospedale nella speranza di beccarlo a fine turno non è_ assolutamente _un comportamento da stalker, hai ragione, mi chiedo come abbia fatto a non pensarci!”_ rispose il castano, il tono di scherno un po’ troppo carico di veleno, ma Chan era abituato al modo di fare di Minho, e in effetti non è che questo avesse proprio tutti i torti.

Non che Chan non sapesse che aggirarsi nei dintorni dell’ospedale così spesso, in piena notte, risultava a dir poco inquietante, visto dall’esterno. Un uomo che passa ore intere ad aspettare che un medico finisca di lavorare per approcciarlo. Sì, sì era decisamente la descrizione di uno stalker. D’altro canto, non voleva coinvolgere Felix più di quanto già non facesse; e non voleva disturbare nemmeno Changbin.

 

Dall’incidente più volte Chan si era proposto più di accompagnare Felix all’ospedale quando doveva uscire con il moro alla fine del suo turno, solo per avere la scusa di poter andare anche lui, nella speranza di incontrare nuovamente Woojin. Ma non era stato molto fortunato. In compenso aveva avuto modo di scambiare due chiacchiere in più con Changbin e aveva scoperto che lui e il più piccolo avevano inaspettatamente molti interessi in comune; il tutto per il grande disappunto che aveva visto più volte i primi minuti dei suoi appuntamenti sfumati perché gli altri due erano persi in una qualche intensa conversazione. Generalmente si ritrovavano a parlare di musica, almeno finché Felix non tirava fuori gli occhi da cuccioli associati a un adorabile broncio a cui il più basso non sapeva proprio dire di no.

Un paio di volte aveva anche incrociato Seungmin, il tirocinante che lo aveva accolto, che lasciava l’ospedale. Al loro secondo incontro non erano mancate un paio di occhiate velatamente storte da parte del più piccolo; questo era ancora poco convinto dalla versione che avevano lasciato Chan e Hyunjin durante la loro ultima visita ufficiale, e ritrovare il vampiro di fronte all’ospedale senza un apparente motivo lo aveva convinto ancora meno. Per questo motivo Chris era stato per lo più sincero dal primo momento con Seungmin riguardo alle sue intenzioni. Per quanto fosse evidente quanto il minore non approvasse moltissimo i tentativi del biondo, non aveva nemmeno mai preso provvedimenti di sorta perché questi non si ripetessero. Solo durante il loro successivo incontro comprese il perché.   
Nell’arco delle ultime settimane Hyunjin, decisamente più disinibito di Chan, e più fortunato, aveva plurime volte fatto visita a Seungmin durante il suo orario di lavoro, complice Changbin che gli forniva con tutta la tranquillità del mondo i turni del tirocinante, solo per il puro gusto di vedere Seungmin arrossire di fronte agli spudorati tentativi di abbordaggio del più alto. Un paio di volte il moro si era portato dietro anche Jeongin, che avrebbe preferito essere ovunque fuorché lì a guardare il suo collega che ci provava insistentemente con il povero malcapitato di turno. Il piccolo e il praticante avevano però legato molto, concordando sul fatto che Hyunjin sapeva essere una spina nel fianco, bellissima, non si poteva negare, ma una vera spina nel fianco. E Seungmin aveva scoperto quando il maggiore dei tre fosse incline alle coccole e al contatto fisico vedendolo interagire con il rosso. Era andata a finire che Seungmin era uscito una volta solamente con Jeongin, scatenando una leggera gelosia in Hyunjin.

Gli era addirittura capitato di incrociare Jisung, il paramedico del pronto soccorso che aveva adocchiato Minho che, in preda a un attacco di fame notturna, aveva lasciato l’ospedale per andare al supermercato aperto 24 ore su 24 vicino lì vicino nella speranza di trovare almeno un tramezzino o qualcosa con cui tapparsi lo stomaco. Si erano incontrati lì, Chan che stava approfittando delle sue uscite per fare un favore al coinquilino e recuperare un po’ di cibo per i suoi tre gatti. Fu Jisung a notarlo, ricordandosi sorprendentemente il suo volto, nonostante non si fossero neanche parlati.

_“È difficile scordarsi una faccia del genere, oltretutto ho sentito più volte Woojin-hyung, Changbinnie-hyung e Seungmin parlare della ragazza che hai portato in ospedale e, conseguentemente anche di te. E ho una buona memoria per le facce. Potrei riconoscere anche i due che stavano con te, anche se forse… Felix?, beh, con lui sarebbe un po’ barare perché sono sicuro di averlo visto venire a prendere Changbinnie più di una volta. Non mi dicono mai niente ma sono sicuro che stiano insieme o che per lo meno Binnie abbia una cotta_ colossale _per il tuo amico. L’altro invece-”_ vedere Jisung interrompersi e arrossire vistosamente fu interessante. Non c’era volta che Chan non rimanesse sorpreso dalla facilità con cui Minho riusciva a conquistare le persone che destavano il suo interesse, ma questa era una cosa nuova anche per lui. Il suo coinquilino non aveva fatto o detto _nulla_ , eppure Jisung sembrava già pronto a cadere ai suoi piedi. Avrebbe conservato quell’informazione per il momento adatto.

_“Beh, insomma, l’altro ha… un volto particolare. Ha catturato la mia attenzione, diciamo.”_

_“È single.”_ La buttò casualmente lì Chan, il sorriso di uno che la sa più lunga di quello che dice.

_“O- oh! B- beh, buono a sapersi.”_ la risata imbarazzata dell’altro fu abbastanza per l’australiano per non ritenere del tutto inutile quella serata. No, no sarebbe stato decisamente divertente vedere come le cose tra lui e Minho si sarebbero sviluppate in futuro, perché di una cosa era certo, Minho avrebbe trovato il modo di farle sviluppare.

 

Tornando a Minho, Chan sapeva benissimo che l’altro vampiro aveva ragione, ma non per questo avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente a dargliela apertamente vinta.

_“Non a tutti piace assalire le povere vittime come fai tu! E poi sto ancora pensando a un buon piano di azione.”_

_“Parli come se fossi una chissà quale belva feroce pronta a collezionare persone come fossero trofei.”_ Borbottò il castano, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e fissando la televisione, nonostante ormai l’interesse per il film fosse andato perso diverse scene prima.

Chan si morse la lingua, consapevole di aver, forse, esagerato un pochino con i termini. Per quanto Minho fosse una persona tremendamente predisposta alla seduzione, era anche un ragazzo sensibile, sebbene facesse molta attenzione a farlo notare il meno possibile. In passato più volte era stato accusato di essere frivolo, di non mettere il giusto impegno nelle relazioni e di essere solo in cerca di storie senza futuro per pura soddisfazione personale. Non era così. Tutto il contrario, in realtà, solo che aveva paura a legarsi veramente a una persona in senso romantico perché aveva paura di rimanerci ferito. Era successo, molto, moltissimo tempo addietro, e non era propriamente entusiasta all’idea di riprovare tutto il dolore che aveva provato in passato. E così aveva iniziato a flirtare per gioco con chiunque catturasse la sua attenzione. Ma le sue intenzioni non erano mai cattive, erano per lo più avances innocenti, per il puro gusto di giocare un po’, per divertirsi in due, non per spezzare cuori a destra e a manca.  
Tirandosi a sedere in maniera vagamente più composta, Chan allargò le braccia, facendo segno all’altro di sistemarcisi come meglio credeva. Dopo un primo momento di esitazione, ma non prima di aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, Minho si accoccolò addosso al maggiore, il viso nascosto contro la spalla dell’altro, soffocando quasi nel gigantesco felpone nero che il biondo indossava.

_“Lo sai che scherzo, vero Minho-ah?”_

_“Mh.”_

_“E che so benissimo che non sei una cattiva persona e sai fermarti prima di far del male alle persone, sia come vampiro che come partner?”_

_“Non sarei molto sicuro della prima che hai detto, ma facciamo che ti credo, per questa volta.”_ Borbottò il minore, il viso ancora nascosto alla vista dell’altro, che aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli per calmarlo un po’.

_“Ci fidiamo tutti di te, Min. Fidati un po’ più di te stesso anche tu.”_

Il resto della serata proseguì con i due vampiri intenti a parlare delle cose più disparate. Chan ne approfittò per raccontargli dell’incontro con Jisung; sulle prime Minho parve offeso del fatto che il maggiore avesse aspettato tutto quel tempo, dall’altra parte sembrava particolarmente entusiasta di sapere che il suo interesse dava la forte impressione di essere ricambiato. Qualcosa nello sguardo di Minho però, non faceva che convincere Chris che, se le cose fossero andate in porto con il ragazzo, sarebbe stato qualcosa di più profondo dei soliti incontri occasionali; qualcosa, nel modo in cui Minho si illuminava solo al nominare il paramedico, scaldava il cuore del maggiore e lo faceva sperare nel migliore dei risvolti.  
Stavano anche per iniziare a pianificare un metodo per far re-incontrare Woojin e Chan che, _no Minho, non mi spaccherò volontariamente un braccio nella speranza che lui sia il mio medico, non ho intenzione di sentirmi dire che sono_ anemico _! Sono un vampiro, per diamine, non mi farò ricoverare in ospedale. Sono un caso disperato, ma non così disperato!_ , quando Felix rientrò in casa, dopo l’ennesimo appuntamento con Changbin, e si ritrovò davanti i suoi coinquilini stesi sul divano, il moro a peso morto sopra il biondo, con uno dei gatti tranquillamente acciambellato sulla sua schiena, la televisione ormai dimenticata sulla schermata principale di Netflix.

_“Mi devo fare qualche domanda su cosa sia successo durante la mia assenza o farò finta che sia tutto normale?”_

_“Non vorresti comunque ascoltare le risposte quin- ”_

_“LEE FELIX!”_ il grido del mediano fece spaventare anche il povero gatto che, con grazia, abbandonò la schiena del suo padrone per andarsi a posizionare tra le gambe di Christopher e lo schienale del divano, _“Yongbokie, ho scoperto di aver fatto colpo su Jisungie senza, in effetti, fare niente! Non è fantastico?! Ora hai il dovere morale di presentarci ufficialmente, non hai più scusanti. E se non lo farai tu, chiederò a Chanie-hyung di chiedere a Changbin di presentarmi direttamente Jisung!”_ la smorfia che comparve sul viso di Felix non convinse nessuno degli altri due coinquilini.

_“È possibile che… che io fossi già a conoscenza della cosa, in un certo senso.”_ la faccia di Minho non prometteva niente di buono.

_“Articola.”_

_“È possibile che Binnie mi abbia detto di come Jisung gli avesse chiesto se sapeva chi tu fossi, visto che era certo al 95% di avermi riconosciuto, il giorno in cui siamo andati a prendere Chris in ospedale, anche se non aveva propriamente fatto attenzione alla situazione circostante. Cosa a cui, sinceramente, non credo, o non avrebbe saputo descriverti con quell’accuratezza.”_

_“… Tu mi stai dicendo,”_ il tono di Minho era glaciale; Chan iniziò ad accarezzargli i polsi, un po’ per trattenerlo, un po’ nella speranza di rilassarlo, _“che sapevi che il ragazzo su cui avevo messo gli occhi era interessato al sottoscritto e TU non mi hai: a) mai detto niente, b) non hai fatto in modo nemmeno di ottenere almeno il suo numero per me?! Lee Yongbok tu sei un vampiro MORTO!”_

Chan non poté fare a meno di ridere di fronte al tentativo del castano di liberarsi dalla sua presa sui polsi, che nel frattempo si era fatta assurdamente salda. Se Felix fosse sopravvissuto agli istinti omicidi di Minho, l’altro australiano gli avrebbe dovuto decisamente un favore.

 

-

 

Per l’ennesima volta in, probabilmente, troppo poco tempo, Chris si ritrovava all’ingresso del policlinico. Per una volta però non era piena notte e non aveva intenzione di rimanere fuori per ore, ma di entrare; per una volta non era lì solo nella speranza di incontrare Woojin.   
Era tardo pomeriggio, quasi il tramonto, quando il vampiro si ritrovò a mettere piede in ospedale. Non era ancora in astinenza ma, visti gli eventi legati al suo ultimo tentativo di caccia, la proposta di Felix di prendersi una pausa per un po’ e di optare per qualche sacca di sangue trafugata illegalmente da Changbin non era risultata poi così malvagia ai suoi occhi. Era quindi lì per parlare con il moro e prendere un accordo. Forse parlare di certi affari in ospedale non era la migliore delle scelte, ma non aveva molte alternative; e comunque poteva cercare di essere il più velato possibile e delegare a Felix ulteriori spiegazioni.

Al banco accettazioni, Seungmin stava inveendo sottovoce contro il computer che sembrava essersi impallato di punto in bianco. Per fortuna la sala sembrava per lo più vuota, nessuno che potesse infastidire il tirocinante. Beh, a parte Bang Chan.

_“Seungmin! Problemi con la macchina infernale?”_ salutò il biondo avvicinandosi al bancone.

_“Sono sommerso di cartelle da inserire e, ovviamente, decide che è il momento adatto per prendersi una pausa. Nessuno qui si prende una pausa, perché dovrebbe un computer!”_

_“Beh, forse tu ne avresti bisogno, a giudicare da quanto sei teso, Seungmin.”_

_“E tu avresti bisogno di sangue.”_ lo fulminò il più piccolo. Il vampiro, a quelle parole, si irrigidì di scatto, serrando pugni e mascella, la schiena ritta e i muscoli completamente in tensione. Non era possibile che Hyunjin o Jeongin si fossero fatti uscire un’informazione del genere con Seungmin. Potevano essere interessati al futuro medico quanto gli pareva, ma da lì a smascherare la sua vera identità gli sembrava estremamente eccessivo. Rimase in attesa, cercando di capire cosa intendesse il ragazzo davanti a lui.

_“… Ammetto che suonava veramente male.”_ esordì questo, levandosi gli occhiali, che Chan notò solo in quel momento, per stropicciarsi gli occhi arricciando il naso, _“Non ho dormito moltissimo stanotte e sono in turno praticamente dall’alba, non so più bene cosa sto dicendo. Volevo dire che sembri un po’ pallido. Lo sembri sempre in effetti. Sei anemico?”_

Il biondo tirò, interiormente, un sospiro di sollievo. Non doveva andare a fare ramanzine sul senso di responsabilità a nessuno, per fortuna.

_“Diciamo che in un certo senso ho… Una certa carenza di sangue, sì. Non proprio anemia, credo, ma se il mio pallore è così indicativo…”_

_“Dovresti fare dei controlli, hyung.”_ Chan non era ancora del tutto abituato a sentirsi chiamare così dal tirocinante, ma doveva ammettere che gli faceva piacere vedere come alcune formalità fossero state facilmente bypassate. Non era un grande amante delle etichette; quando gli anziani pretendono rispetto da te che potresti tranquillamente averli visti nascere, diventa un po’ snervante. _“Se ti serve posso vedere quando c’è spazio al centro prelievi per fare un controllo?”_

_“Non è necessario Seungmin, sul serio, vedrò di integrare un po’ di carne nella mia dieta. Alla fin fine sono solo pallido, non ho sintomi di sorta!”_

_“… Non è proprio così che funziona ma sono troppo stanco per cercare di convincerti a curare la tua salute,”_ disse guardando distrattamente oltre le spalle del biondo, il sorriso di uno che la sapeva lunga dipinto in viso, _“a quello magari può pensarci Woojin-hyung.”_ E alle spalle del vampiro si levò una breve risata.

_“E caricare qualcuno di noi di lavoro extra? Non so se il signor Bang Chan, qui, vale la candela.”_

L’interpellato strabuzzò gli occhi, girandosi di scatto. Di fronte ai suoi occhi l’uomo che aveva occupato la sua mente per settimane: Kim Woojin. Doveva ammettere che ricordava il loro divario di altezza meno evidente di quanto non fosse in realtà e che non ricordava _in alcun modo_ quanto il sorriso del dottore fosse brillante. Sangue? Chi necessitava sangue per sopravvivere! Vedere Woojin sorridere gli dava abbastanza energia per campare altri cent’anni senza dover bere nemmeno una goccia di quel dannato liquido rossastro.  
Chris non si aspettava di certo di riuscire ad incontrarlo l’unico giorno in cui si era recato all’ospedale senza la speranza di vederlo. Forse era proprio quello il trucco, forse ci aveva provato troppo, aveva forzato i fili del destino e doveva lasciar agire più liberamente il caso. Non che ci credesse granché, al caso, ma in quel momento il suo cervello non stava elaborando pensieri molto coerenti e realistici, quindi lasciò correre, ignorando la vena poetica che lo stava portando a vedere improvvisamente il mondo tinto di rosa e luccichii, nemmeno si trovasse in un manga per ragazze.

_“Dottor Kim!”_ questo lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio perplesso, trattenendo a malapena uno sbuffo divertito.

_“Non credi che sia il caso di evitare un po’ di convenzioni, dopo avermi chiesto di darti del tu l’ultima volta?”_ sì, sì poteva decisamente vivere cent’anni almeno senza nutrirsi solo grazie al sorriso di Kim Woojin; più il medico sorrideva più la voce nella testa di Chan gli ripeteva di essere spacciato.

_“Potrebbe farmi piacere mostrare rispetto.”_ Cosa? _“… Che detta così suona terribilmente male quindi possiamo decidere tutti quanti, sì, anche tu Seungmin, di comune accordo, che tutto questo non è mai successo, che sono capace di mettere tre parole di fila senza fare figuracce, giusto?”_ provò a salvarsi sorridendo quanto necessario per risultare affabile senza mostrare i canini sproporzionatamente più marcati rispetto a quelli umani.

_“Come mi è capitato di dire anche l’ultima volta, sei un tipo interessante, Christopher Bang.”_

_“Hyung,”_ intervenne sbuffando Seungmin, che sembrava però divertito dallo scambio; assistere al loro teatrino doveva essere un ottimo modo per prendersi una pausa _“non credi che sia il caso di fare meno l’affascinante, di far cadere questa maschera, di mostrarti per il mangia-pollo seriale che sei e chiedere il numero al signor australiano qui? Non credo di riuscire a sopportare altre giornate in cui ti chiedi se avrai modo di incontrarlo di nuovo, mi sembra l’occasione giusta.”_ Lo sguardò del vampiro saettò rapidamente dal tirocinante al dottore, per soffermarsi su quest’ultimo. Nonostante l’espressione per lo più stoica, le orecchie di Woojin si stavano lentamente arrossando, tradendo il suo imbarazzo. Questi si schiarì rapidamente la gola.

_“Devi solo sperare di poter dire a Hyunjin e Jeongin del tuo interesse per loro prima che li incroci io la prossima volta che verranno a trovarti, Seungminnie. Devi solo sperare.”_ Il più piccolo ignorò con tutta tranquillità le minacce dell’altro, ma qualcosa suggeriva a Chan che il tirocinante sapeva bene di aver appena firmato un ultimatum. Il sorriso che però non lasciava le sue labbra faceva intendere che, probabilmente, era un rischio che si era già preparato mentalmente a correre, pur di avere quella soddisfazione.

_“Oh, Woojin, non mi sembra il caso di mettere così alla gogna il povero Seungmin per averti dato una mano dicendo la verità.”_ Sorrise sghembo, appoggiandosi al bancone alle sue spalle, le braccia conserte al petto, solo per nascondere le mani che tremavano leggermente per la trepidazione.

_“Beh, se_ qualcuno _non avesse fatto outing in maniera così goffa e adorabile, non saremmo nemmeno qui in questo momento, ad essere del tutto onesti.”_ Woojin non era tipo da farsi cogliere impreparato di fronte a niente, e Chris lo stava imparando a sue spese. Ma andava decisamente bene così. _“A questo punto direi che resta solo una cosa da fare. Posso avere il tuo numero, Channie?”_ se Chan non fosse già morto per definizione, sarebbe passato a miglior vita in quel preciso momento, sentendo il medico chiamarlo con un nomignolo.

Senza proferir parola, non troppo sicuro di quanto acuta sarebbe risultata la sua voce, porse il cellulare a Woojin per fargli digitare il suo numero. Recuperato l’apparecchio, inviò un rapido messaggio, - _Quello che ha fatto outing in maniera goffa e adorabile-_ , al numero appena acquisito. Era stato più facile del previsto, fare un passo avanti, se non si consideravano le settimane di stalking fuori dall’ospedale.

_“Woojin-hyung di solito risponde molto velocemente. A meno che non sia di turno. Quindi se vedi che non si fa vivo per un po’ non chiamare ambulanze o polizia, è vivo; probabilmente sta solo operando qualcuno.”_ Fece notare distrattamente Seungmin, il computer che aveva, finalmente, ripreso a funzionare a dovere.

_“Non che fosse mia intenzione spammare, in ogni caso…”_

_“Credo che se la spam consistesse in tue foto sarebbe anche gradita, quindi non preoccuparti, hyung.”_

_“Seungmin, non hai dei dati da trascrivere?”_

_“Se non vuoi che vi infastidisca oltre potete sempre uscire fuori, tanto sei in pausa, no?”_

_“Credo che prenderò in considerazione il tuo consiglio, sempre se a Chanie va di scambiare due chiacchiere, ovviamente.” -Come se non fosse quello che speravo di fare da settimane-_ pensò il vampiro, annuendo e dirigendosi per primo verso l’esterno. Il sole stava pian piano scomparendo all’orizzonte, ormai nascosto dai profili dei grattacieli e delle case. Era piacevole potersi godere la luce in momenti come quelli, senza ritrovarsi a trattenere grida di dolore.

_“Posso chiederti come mai eri in ospedale, Chan?”_

_“Ero curioso di sapere se la ragazza che ho portato qui l’ultima volta si è ripresa, se sta bene. Non avrei chiesto per informazioni personali, giuro, ma speravo che Seungmin potesse essere tanto gentile da dirmi qualcosa…”_ non era propriamente la sua motivazione principale, ma non poteva nemmeno negare che il pensiero gli era balenato in mente plurime volte. Per quanto, il giorno dell’incidente, le parole di Woojin fossero state abbastanza rassicuranti, doveva ammettere di essere vagamente preoccupato, anche per tutte le implicazioni che si nascondevano dietro la possibilità che la ragazza potesse averlo visto trasformarsi da lupo a umano.

_“È stata dimessa qualche settimana dopo il ricovero. Sta continuando con un po’ di fisioterapia, per quanto ne so, ma sembra che nel complesso non ci siano grandi danni collaterali, a parte una brutta cicatrice sul collo. Credo che per rimuoverla non basti il tempo; servirà un intervento di microchirurgia plastica, molto probabilmente.”_ Rispose il medico, accarezzandosi il mento con aria pensierosa, lo guardo distante dal biondo che invece era del tutto concentrato a guardare come, le luci a neon da un lato, e i raggi del sole al tramonto dall’altro, giocassero con i lineamenti del più alto nelle maniere più disparate, creando un’immagine che Chan avrebbe immortalato volentieri con la fotocamera del cellulare, se solo fossero stati abbastanza in confidenza. Che le probabilità che una foto del genere sarebbe diventata il suo sfondo in meno di un secondo fossero ridicolmente alte, poi, era un altro paio di maniche. _“Ora che ci penso sono sicuro che una delle prime cose che ha detto una volta che ha ripreso a parlare in maniera corretta, fosse che le sarebbe piaciuto ringraziare la persona che la aveva soccorsa, oltre all’equipe dell’intervento. Quindi diciamo che ti riporto i suoi ringraziamenti ora,”_ rise; il vampiro si appuntò mentalmente anche la sua risata nel temporaneo elenco di cose che potevano tenerlo in vita oltre al sangue, _“anche se forse sono arrivati un po’ in ritardo, credo?”_

_“Per alcune cose non è mai davvero troppo tardi, suppongo. I buoni sentimenti e le buone intenzioni ricadono nella categoria, per me.”_

_“Anche se arrivano dopo quelli negativi?”_

_“Con il tempo si realizza che non vale la pena arrovellarsi sugli aspetti negativi della vita, quindi sì, anche quando arrivano dopo un brutto evento.”_

_“A volte parli come se avessi più di, cosa, trent’anni?”_

_“E’ la tua età, Woojin?”_

_“Ventinove, per l’esattezza, ma non suona altrettanto bene. E diciamo che speravo fossimo coetanei.”_ Ventinove poteva essere una buona età fittizia da affibbiarsi. Non ricordava esattamente quanti anni avesse avuto quando era stato trasformato, erano davvero passati _troppi_ anni, ma ventinove sembrava un buon compromesso.

_“Casualità vuole che sia proprio così. Sono di ottobre.”_

_“Aprile. Ma questo conferma solo che hai delle uscite un po’ troppo da uomo che ne ha viste troppe su questa terra, per avere la mia età.”_

_“E chi ti dice che non ne abbia davvero viste troppe?”_ chiese, improvvisamente serio, prima di scoppiare a ridere di fronte all’espressione improvvisamente mortificata del medico, _“Scherzavo, scherzavo, niente background tragico da film, non più tragico di quello di una qualunque persona, comunque,”_ era una bugia, ma non era il caso o il momento di farlo sapere all’altro, _“ho solo avuto la mia buona fetta di frasi fatte ripetute a mantra da persone che ne hanno davvero viste di cotte e di crude, suppongo.”_ Ben poco sapeva Chris di quanto il suo sorriso sereno mentre si perdeva nei ricordi del passato stesse facendo fare i salti mortali al cuore di Woojin e ne stessero mettendo in subbuglio lo stomaco.

Si venne così a creare un silenzio confortevole tra i due che rimasero a guardarsi, gli occhi carichi di aspettativa, a torturarsi le labbra e le unghie con i denti, risatine imbarazzate che ogni tanto riempivano il vuoto tra loro.

Il momento fu interrotto da Changbin che si affacciò all’ingresso dell’edificio.

_“Woojin-hyung, mi dispiace interrompere, ma avremmo bisogno di te in sala…”_

_“Oh! Ma certo, ho perso la cognizione del tempo, arrivo subito. È stato un piace rivederti, Chan.”_ Per l’ennesima volta in quella serata, il vampiro si era guadagnato il diritto di essere il destinatario del sorriso dell’altro.

_“Il piacere è stato tutto mio. E ora possiamo anche scriverci!”_ rise il biondo, facendo, a sorpresa, arrossire lievemente il medico.

_“O- oh!”_ lieve, leggero, imbarazzato. Terribilmente carino? Terribilmente carino. _“Giusto! Allora ci teniamo in contatto. Ci conto?”_

_“Non mi lascio scappare la stessa occasione due volte di fila. Ma ora va, hai dei pazienti, su su!”_ e, continuando a ridacchiare, spinse delicatamente il più alto oltre le porte dell’ospedale.

Prima di perdere di vista Changbin, però, gli prese rapidamente un angolo del camice per richiamare la sua attenzione. L’infermiere, dopo aver controllato che Woojin fosse rientrato e a debita distanza, si rivolse al biondo.

_“Tiro a indovinare, Felix ti ha convinto finalmente a chiedere a me per il sangue? Seungmin ha detto di averti visto dentro, per una volta, il che significa che stavi cercando qualcuno, e dalla condizione delle tue occhiaie direi che, per una volta, la tua priorità non era Woojin-hyung.”_

_“… Vorrei non fossi così sarcastico mentre lo dici ma mi risparmi molto tempo in spiegazioni. Come funziona tutta questa faccenda?”_

_“Mi fai sapere se hai delle preferenze o se ci sono dei tipi di sangue con cui hai particolari problemi e la prossima volta che io e Felix usciamo, gli consegno anche un paio di sacche per te. Ma lascia i dettagli a Lixie, che devo rientrare anche io e non vorrei scordarmi tutto quello che mi diresti.”_

_“Grazie Changbin, mi stai praticamente salvando la vita.”_

_“Non è un problema, è quello che facciamo tutti i giorni qua dentro.”_ Sbuffò divertito il più basso. _“Ora scappo, ma tu vedi di trattarmi bene Woojinnie-hyung, o ti sogni il sangue facile.”_

_“L’intenzione era di trattarlo come un re, se me lo permetterà. Spero vada bene.”_

_“Dio, siete fatti l’uno per l’altro. Siete disgustosi. In bocca al lupo allora, hyung!”_ e con questo si volatilizzò dentro l’ospedale, lasciando Chan libero di tornare a casa con un sorriso tanto grande da fargli dolere le guance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io che mi concentro su ogni relazione fuorché quella principale? In this economy? Assolutamente.  
> I MVP della situazione comunque sono Minho e Seungmin, e spero che possiamo tutti concordare su questa faccenda.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commentare Twilight è un ottimo passatempo e le guide turistiche non sanno proprio tenere la bocca chiusa.

**Woojin – 11.53**

_Ehi, Chan! Sono Woojin_

_Mi chiedevo come stavi. L’ultima volta in ospedale mi sembravi un po’ provato_

I messaggi arrivarono dal nulla, in maniera totalmente inaspettata. Erano passati alcuni giorni dalla sua visita in ospedale e, nel frattempo, Chan era riuscito a recuperare il sangue che aveva richiesto a Changbin, e aveva passato la maggior parte delle sue giornate alternando tra lavorare al computer – aver trovato un lavoro che poteva svolgere da remoto era stata la svolta dei suoi ultimi anni di esistenza. Non doversi presentare in un ufficio alle 8 di mattina rendeva la vita di un vampiro immensamente più semplice – e guardare stupidi telefilm su Netflix. Di tanto in tanto, si recava allo studio di danza che frequentavano i due coinquilini, Minho come istruttore, Felix come allievo, per vederli in azione o per imparare, per divertimento, qualche coreografia con loro.   
Era anche riuscito a dedicare un po’ del suo tempo a comporre qualcosa di nuovo. Non poteva, per ovvi motivi, sfondare nel mondo della musica, ma era un’arte che lo aveva sempre affascinato e, oltre ad aver imparato, negli anni, a suonare i più disparati tipi di strumenti, recentemente aveva deciso di provare a creare qualcosa di suo. Era un hobby come un altro, ma i due coinquilini non facevano che ripetergli che aveva talento, che avrebbe dovuto provare a cercare un lavoro come produttore, che sarebbe riuscito a gestirlo anche con i suoi orari assurdi, e avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di guadagnare con un lavoro che gli piaceva davvero fare.  
Ma Chan aveva sempre rifiutato le proposte dei due più piccoli, etichettando come quasi deliranti le loro idee. Ma, nonostante tutto, gli aveva permesso di usare una delle sue canzoni per lo showcase dell’anno precedente e, doveva ammetterlo, era stato piacevole vedere come gli spettatori battessero sovrappensiero il ritmo, mentre guardavano rapiti i due vampiri impegnati in una coreografia che Chan faceva fatica a credere fosse stata pensata da menti umane. Beh, Minho era un vampiro, quindi non aveva tutti i torti, ma era spettacolare anche per i suoi soliti standard.

E così, mentre stava guardando per l’ennesima volta Twilight, per il puro gusto di criticare l’allucinante rappresentazione dei vampiri in quell’universo – _Ci sono andati così vicini, Minho, così vicini! Per poi rovinare tutto. Brillare al sole? Brillare?! Al massimo quello lo fai tu quando metti troppo illuminante!_ -, il telefono vibrò un paio di volte, il piccolo led a fianco alla fotocamera interna iniziò a lampeggiare di blu, segnando un messaggio in arrivo.  
Doveva ammettere di essere sorpreso, piacevolmente sorpreso, del fatto che Woojin gli avesse scritto per davvero. Sapeva che, probabilmente, era anche colpa sua se i tempi erano stati particolarmente lunghi. Vero che i numeri se li erano, a conti fatti, scambiati durante il loro ultimo incontro, ma il medico aveva fatto il primo passo chiedendogli il suo, Chan si sentiva in dovere di essere quindi il primo a scrivere. Ma proprio per questo, non lo aveva fatto. Ogni volta che prendeva in mano il cellulare digitava almeno cinque messaggi diversi, cancellandone uno ad uno perché gli sembravano tutti modi terribili di iniziare una conversazione. Oltretutto, una vocina nella sua testa, non faceva che ripetergli che sicuramente sarebbe stato una distrazione dal lavoro, che era molto probabile che Woojin sarebbe stato troppo impegnato per rispondere ai suoi inutili tentativi di fare quattro chiacchiere e così, dopo un paio di giorni e dopo una valanga di messaggi mai inviati, aveva completamente gettato la spugna, sperando che l’altro si dimostrasse, ancora una volta, più coraggioso di lui per questioni come questa. E così era stato.

Chan era rimasto a fissare il cellulare per un paio di minuti, imbambolato di fronte allo schermo che, nel mentre, si era spento per inutilizzo, prima di decidere che era decisamente il caso di rispondere, a quel punto, e di non far aspettare il povero dottore per un qualunque genere di risposta.

**Chan – 11.56**

_Woojin! Non preoccuparti, sto e stavo bene, forse dovevo solo mangiare qualcosa per riprendermi._

**Woojin – 11.56**

_Oh, menomale! Ammetto che ero un po’ preoccupato perché le tue occhiaie erano in condizioni davvero pessime, e sembravi particolarmente pallido._

_Oh, e avevi gli occhi particolarmente rossi!_

_…_

_Forse dovrei smettere di cercare di visitare con un’occhiata ogni persona che vedo. Forse_

Il vampiro non riuscì a non ridere di fronte alla sfilza di messaggi. Seungmin non aveva mentito riguardo alla prontezza nella risposta dell’altro, ma non si aspettava che fosse anche così predisposto alla conversazione. Era piacevole, sapere che dall’altra parte il medico si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio da blaterare – _ma si può dire blaterale anche per una conversazione scritta?_ – in questo modo, abbastanza da non cercare di mantenere una facciata di educato distacco.

**Chan – 11.57**

_Figurati, ahah_

_Mi dispiace avvisarti che le mie occhiaie fanno parte del mio fascino. È un pacchetto completo, o tutto o niente. Niente resi e niente cambi, in caso._

La conversazione andò avanti così per parecchio tempo, abbastanza perché Felix rientrasse a casa per pranzo. Non che ne avessero propriamente bisogno, ma sia lui che Chan non dicevano mai di no a un pasto a base di carne. Contrariamente alle leggende comuni, potevano mangiare normalmente, solo che non era dal comune cibo che ricavavano energie e nutrienti. Detto questo, l’odore di carne fresca era abbastanza forte per il biondo da fargli distogliere l’attenzione dalla conversazione che stava intrattenendo per guardare il suo coinquilino incuriosito, negli occhi una tacita richiesta: _Dimmi che hai preso della carne anche per me, Lix_.

_“… È inutile che mi guardi così Chris, lo sai che è_ anche _per te. Non ho intenzione di ascoltare per giorni le tue lamentele perché non ho preso abbastanza carne per sfamare il tuo appetito da sacco di pulci. Piuttosto, alzati dal divano e renditi utile. Io ho comprato i viveri, tu li cucini.”_

_“Ammetti che mi sopporti come coinquilino solo perché so cucinare. Non provi sentimenti per me.”_

_“Se dovessi sopportarti solo per la cucina saresti fuori da qui, Minho basta e avanza per quello. E lo sai che sei praticamente un fratello e in questa culla di cristianità non siamo favorevoli all’incesto!”_

_“Felix, splendido, non dire_ mai _più una cosa simile, mi sono venuti i brividi sui brividi a sentirtelo dire.”_

_“Vorrei andarmi a sciacquare la bocca con dell’acido, in effetti, ma la faccia che hai fatto è stata impagabile, quindi sopporterò il senso di nausea.”_

Il cellulare di Chan intanto, abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina, vibrò nuovamente, segnalando l’ennesimo messaggio. Lanciando un’occhiata allo schermo per sbirciare la notifica, Felix sorrise placidamente, ridacchiando mentre il suo coinquilino recuperava gli utensili necessari per cucinare qualcosa di commestibile e, preferibilmente, _al sangue_.

_“E così finalmente hai cominciato a parlare con Woojin-ssi, vedo.”_

_“Non è carino leggere i messaggi altrui, Felix.”_ Il più piccolo lo guardò impassibile, per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando appena.

_“Lo dici come se tu e Minho non aveste mai, in più occasioni, preso il mio cellulare per impicciarvi delle mie conversazioni con Binnie!”_

_“Non è colpa di nessuno se non tua se la tua password è tremendamente prevedibile e se è_ terribilmente _divertente vedere come sei capace di entrare nel panico anche via sms, se lui fa qualche commentino più spinto. Devo ricordarmi di dargli una pacca sulla spalla, la prossima volta che lo incontro. Oh! Potresti invitarlo qua una sera! Serata film; sono sicuro che ci sarebbe da divertirsi.”_

_“Ti ho mai detto che a volte quando parli sembri mio padre?”_

_“Più volte di quante riesca a tenerne il conto. Potresti rinominarmi_ paparino _in rubrica, che ne dici?”_

_“Cosa abbiamo detto riguardo all’incesto, Chris?”_

In quel momento Minho emerse dalla sua stanza, impeccabile nonostante fosse ancora in pigiama e nonostante si fosse appena alzato.

_“Voglio smettere di far parte di questa famiglia se la prima cosa che sento appena sveglio siete voi che parlate di incesto. Non voglio nemmeno sapere come ci siete arrivati.”_ Li guardò disgustato, prima di prendere in braccio uno dei suoi gatti, che gli stava girando intorno ai piedi, probabilmente incuriosito dall’odore di cibo che proveniva dalla cucina.

_“Vuoi della carne anche tu, Min? Cucina Chris!”_

_“Sarebbe un ottimo motivo per rifiutare la proposta,” – “Ehi!” – “ma devo andare allo studio, più tardi, quindi forse è meglio se qualcosa lo prendo.”_ Minho era quello dei tre che, sorprendentemente, riusciva ad assimilare più energia utile dal cibo umano, ed era quindi quello che ne consumava in quantità maggiore e non solo carne, come tendevano a fare gli altri due. Doveva essere per quello che aveva imparato a cucinare abbastanza bene da sfamare tutti e tre gli abitanti di quella casa anche partendo dagli scarti.

Fu così che si ritrovarono tutti in cucina, i gatti del mediano che, pian piano, si affacciavano nella stanza, nella speranza di poter sgraffignare qualcosa di più saporito dei soliti croccantini. Era divertente come l’unico effettivamente immune alle moine dei felini quando si trattava di cibo fosse proprio il loro padrone, che invece era sempre più che disponibile a riempire i tre piccoli inquilini di coccole e regali. Si riferiva a loro non ironicamente come ai suoi figli, e guai a dimenticarsi i nomi o il numero. Una volta, qualche decennio prima, era successo a Felix.   
Chan e Minho si conoscevano già da un paio di secoli e si erano, da poco, imbattuti nel più piccolo. Il minore dei vampiri era alla ricerca di un posto dove stare; aveva da poco lasciato il suo gruppo precedenti per diverbi riguardanti lo stile di vita: Felix voleva avvicinarsi di più agli umani, conoscerli, entrarci in contatto e amalgamarsi tra loro, mentre il clan di cui faceva parte era particolarmente vecchio stampo, di quelli che, fosse stato per loro, avrebbero dormito nelle bare anche solo per mantenere l’estetica. Gli altri due erano vampiri solitari che si erano ritrovati a condividere la loro lunga esistenza perché nessuno dei due era molto portato per la vita senza contatto con le persone. E così avevano praticamente adottato Felix. All’epoca i gatti di Minho erano cinque. Pur vivendo con loro, il vampiro lentigginoso aveva impiegato più di un anno e memorizzare e riconoscere i felini. Minho non perdeva occasione per rinfacciarglielo, anche a distanza di anni.

Fu solo una volta finito il pranzo, Minho rinchiuso in camera a prepararsi per ore di lavoro, Felix scappato alla velocità della luce perché si era accorto di essere in ritardo per non aveva ben capito cosa, che Chris ebbe modo di mettere nuovamente mano al suo cellulare. Nel mentre, Woojin gli aveva scritto un altro paio di messaggi, principalmente per avvisarlo che avrebbe dovuto iniziare il turno e che quindi non sarebbe stato raggiungibile per diverse ore. Per un attimo gli balenò in mente l’idea di provare ad andarlo a trovare a fine turno, ma oltre a non sembrare proprio la punta di diamante delle sue trovate, non era neanche sicuro di quanto durasse effettivamente il turno del medico e se questi avesse da fare una volta finita la giornata lavorativa. Optò invece per leggere nuovamente i messaggi che si erano scambiati fino a quel punto. Non che avessero trattato chissà quali argomenti illuminanti; per lo più erano state chiacchiere banali del tipo _qual è il tuo colore preferito, hai degli hobby, ti hanno mai detto che sembri un orsetto –_ al quale Woojin aveva inaspettatamente risposto dichiarando che sua madre non aveva mai veramente smesso di chiamarlo orsacchiotto da quando era nato, in pratica-, e così via.

Il vampiro però non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre scorreva distrattamente i messaggi. Per quanto la sua idea di appostarsi, di nuovo, fuori dall’ospedale fosse ormai completamente scartata, non poteva negare che avrebbe voluto, con tutte le sue forze, ri vedere il più alto il prima possibile. Si ritrovò a pensare se in passato avesse mai avuto una cotta così istantanea per qualcuno; era abbastanza certo che con BamBam e Jimin i sentimenti si fossero sviluppati a partire da una profonda amicizia, per poi sfociare nuovamente nella stessa una volta che entrambe le storie erano finite. Forse con Jihyo si era trattato di qualcosa di più vicino alla situazione corrente, ma comunque era abbastanza convinto che non fosse stato così immediato nemmeno allora. Era una prima volta, con Woojin, ed era tanto eccitante quanto spaventoso, perché Chris non era proprio una persona capace di nascondere l’affetto che provava per le persone, ma non voleva nemmeno esporsi al 100% con l’altro; non è facile volersi lasciar andare con un umano, quando sai di dovergli nascondere buona parte della tua natura per il bene di entrambe le parti.

Dopo altri interminabili minuti di indecisione, il vampiro decise di provare a buttarsi ancora un po’, e così si ritrovò a fissare i messaggi appena inviati, prima di decidere che era il momento di essere produttivi e ignorare definitivamente il cellulare per mettersi a completare un po’ di lavoro arretrato.

**Chan – 15.34**

_Ehi, che ne diresti di uscire una di queste sere, quando non sei di turno ovviamente. Sono abbastanza elastico con i giorni, un po’ meno con gli orari, siccome il lavoro mi porta via gran parte della giornata._

_Potremmo fare un cinema, però, se ti va! Niente pressione!_

**Woojin – 22.47**

_Mi farebbe davvero piacere! Quando rientro a casa controllo come sono incastrato con l’ospedale e ti faccio sapere._

-

 

Alla fine non optarono per il cinema; non avevano trovato un film che interessasse abbastanza ad entrambi, o forse, più semplicemente, entrambi volevano passare del tempo a conoscersi, non a dover fare commenti a bassa voce per non disturbare nessuno in sala per due ore filate. E fu così che si ritrovarono a cercare online se qualche museo proponeva visite serali speciali, il modo ideale per potersi godere con calma un’esposizione senza folle di ragazzini urlanti in gita o di gente senza il benché minimo rispetto per gli spazi comuni e per le opere di fronte a loro. Oltretutto Chan doveva ammettere di non essere, per ovvie ragioni, un grande fan dei luoghi particolarmente affollati. Trovato, dopo un po’ di ricerche, uno dei musei principali della città che offriva visite guidate notturne, decisero di prenotare i biglietti per la settimana successiva.

Si diedero appuntamento di fronte all’ospedale, siccome Woojin staccava dal suo turno un’oretta prima della loro visita, lasciandogli giusto il tempo per cambiarsi in fretta in ospedale e prendere la metro verso la loro meta. Chris non credeva che l’altro, dopo ore di visite e interventi, potesse sembrare così fresco e riposato. Oltretutto l’outfit sembrava forse un po’ troppo studiato per essere un banale cambio dai vestiti con cui aveva affrontato buona parte della giornata.

_“Di solito sono troppo stanco per portarmi qualcosa di ricambio, e poi torno direttamente a casa, quindi non ce ne sarebbe neanche bisogno. Ma ho pensato che per oggi potevo impegnarmi un po’ di più.”_ Ammise, sorridendo e indicando il piccolo borsone che aveva con sé, dopo che Chan gli aveva rivolto un complimento per l’abbigliamento. Il vampiro rimase piacevolmente colpito nel sapere che non era l’unico che aveva pensato di darsi un po’ più da fare per quell’uscita, nonostante fosse per lo più un’uscita amichevole; nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto apertamente accenno a un _appuntamento_ e, onestamente, Chris era abbastanza restio dal chiedere a riguardo. Gli andava bene anche iniziare così. Alla fin fine il fatto che il più alto gli avesse chiesto il numero non era per forza indicativo di un interesse _in quel senso_ ; santo cielo, non era nemmeno sicuro che a Woojin interessassero i ragazzi in alcun modo che non fosse l’amicizia! E poi era stato praticamente obbligato dalla lingua lunga di Seungmin, era possibile che l’altro non avesse intenzione di dire nulla, si era solo ritrovato all’angolo dal tirocinante e dalle circostanze. Anche Chan, però, sapeva che tutto quel ragionamento non aveva senso e non era assolutamente logico, che in un modo o nell’altro il medico avrebbe ottenuto il suo numero anche senza la spinta del più piccolo, ma non voleva crearsi troppe alternative facendo viaggiare la mente da sola per lande sconosciute.

La visita si rivelò particolarmente piacevole: il museo ospitava una vasta collezione di quadri e di sculture appartenenti a diversi periodi storici e movimenti artistici; non erano molti i nomi altisonanti e noti di artisti che si studiano spesso durante gli anni di scuola, ma questo non significava assolutamente che la qualità non fosse, in ogni caso, elevata. Oltretutto la guida, un ragazzo che sembrava essere poco più grande di Woojin, sembrava sapere il fatto suo e non faceva che aggiungere piccoli aneddoti su ogni autore, anche quelli più di nicchia, modus operandi che sembrava attirare l’attenzione del piccolo gruppo di visitatori, destando così un sempre maggior interesse man mano che la visita proseguiva.   
Per quanto ascoltare la loro guida fosse interessante, però, i due se ne stavano sempre un po’ in disparte rispetto al gruppetto, chiacchierando sottovoce, attenti a non disturbare la guida che, di tanto in tanto, lanciava loro delle occhiate che, per loro fortuna, non sembravano di rimprovero. Anzi.

Chan ebbe modo, nella durata della visita, di scoprire una serie di interessanti informazioni su Woojin: il medico aveva un fratello maggiore, sposato, che però non viveva in città, e che si occupava di qualcosa che Chan non aveva propriamente compreso nell’ambito della finanza; era un grande – _“Il più grande”_ ci aveva tenuto a specificare con un sorriso – amante del pollo, in tutte le sue forme, ma in particolare di quello fritto; prima di decidere di intraprendere la carriera del dottore, da bambino, sognava di diventare un cantante, tanto che aveva preso lezioni sia di canto che di pianoforte e di chitarra, ritrovandosi così a saper suonare due strumenti ma a non aver più, ormai, tempo per farlo. Scoperto questo, Chris non riuscì a trattenersi dall’accennare al fatto che produceva canzoni a tempo perso, canzoni che finivano su Soundcloud il più delle volte, e che gli avrebbe fatto _veramente_ molto piacere provare a scrivere una canzone che si adattasse al timbro Woojin, nel caso questo avesse voluto provare a cantare di nuovo e a registrare qualcosa di semi professionale, invece che limitarsi semplicemente a cantare i Maroon 5 sotto la doccia quando rientrava dall’ospedale. Non che il vampiro morisse dalla voglia di ascoltare l’altro cantare, certo che la sua voce non potesse far altro che rispecchiare la sua persona ed essere, quindi, qualcosa di pericolosamente vicina ai suoni che dovrebbero produrre gli angeli cantando; non era assolutamente quello lo scopo di Chan, _per chi lo avete preso?_

Al termine della visita fu lasciato al gruppo del tempo per poter tornare ad osservare qualche opera che poteva averli colpiti particolarmente, con un po’ più di calma rispetto ai tempi dettati dalla guida. Woojin ne approfittò per recarsi, scusandosi, alla toilette. In quel momento il vampiro fu approcciato dalla loro guida, che guardava il biondo con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

_“Romantica la scelta di una visita notturna al museo. Di chi è stata la scelta?”_ Chris guardò l’altro con fare alquanto spaesato, sorpreso dalla domanda dello sconosciuto.

_“È stata… comune? Cercavamo qualcosa da fare di sera che non fosse un cinema e siamo incappati nella pubblicità delle visite notturne del museo?”_

_“Oh, beh, questo museo porta fortuna in amore! Beh, almeno, a me l’ha portata! Mi sono dichiarato qui al mio fidanzato. Volevo fargli fare una visita privata ma ovviamente non me lo hanno permesso, non sono ancora un pezzo abbastanza grosso di questo posto per fare richieste del genere. Però ho passato l’intera visita a sottolineare ogni aspetto romantico delle opere che andavo a illustrare e mi perdevo nei dettagli della vita amorosa delle autrici e degli autori. Jimin mi avrebbe volentieri ucciso, a fine visita, perché affermava che lo avessi messo in imbarazzo, visto che_ tutti _avevano capito cosa stavo tentando di fare, e le vecchie signore non facevano che sospirare cose come_ “Ahhh, che belli i giovani amori” _e cose simili. Sì, Jimin mi avrebbe volentieri ucciso, ma alla fine ha anche accettato di essere il mio ragazzo, quindi…”_ Chan era sempre più confuso di fronte al racconto senza capo né coda della guida.

_“Non credo di seguirla…” – “Taehyung!” – “Taehyung-ssi. Cosa sta cercando di dirmi, esattamente?”_

_“Che lei e il suo ragazzo siete una bella coppia e che venire qui è stata un’ottima idea per un appuntamento, non era chiaro? Non è per questo che siete qui?”_ Il vampiro sentì distintamente il poco sangue che ancora circolava nel suo organismo accumularsi tra collo e viso, in particolar modo nelle orecchie, che stavano diventando tremendamente calde.

_“Non… Woojin non è il mio ragazzo?!” – “Ma le piacerebbe se lo fosse.” – “Perché non suona come una domanda?” – “Perché non lo è.” – “In ogni caso! Questo non è un appuntamento e…”_

_“Scusa se ci ho messo tanto Cha-”_ il moro arrivò nel momento più e meno adatto al tempo stesso, guardando la scena perplesso, ma con un sorriso che pian piano gli stava affiorando sulle labbra alla vista dell’australiano con il viso paonazzo e in preda a un evidente imbarazzo. Il vampiro si ritrovò a sperare nel buon senso della guida. Non ci credeva molto nemmeno lui, ma sperare era l’unica cosa che poteva veramente fare in quel momento. Per sua fortuna, l’altro sorrise solamente, guardando entrambi, senza commentare in alcun modo.

_“Spero che la visita sia stata di vostro gradimento e che spargerete la voce con i vostri amici!”_ E, detto questo, si dileguò per andare a recuperare alcune delle audioguide che erano ancora in mano di alcuni dei visitatori.

_“Conoscevi la guida, Channie?”_

_“Assolutamente no. Voleva solo sapere se avevamo apprezzato qualche opera in particolare.”_ Woojin non credette a una parola del biondo, ma lasciò correre, non volendo aumentare il palese disagio dell’altro.

La serata si era così conclusa, con la promessa di organizzarsi nuovamente per vedersi il prima possibile, magari per andare a mangiare da qualche parte una volta che il turno di Woojin fosse coinciso bene o male con l’ora di cena.

Fu così che alla visita al museo seguì una seconda uscita - Chan si rifiutava di chiamarli appuntamenti anche solo nella sua testa - in cui i due optarono per una passeggiata sul lungofiume. Si stava pian piano avvicinando la bella stagione e le zone più frequentate della città cominciavano a riempirsi, ogni sera, di banchetti vari: dal cibo ai souvenir, una quantità indefinita di bancarelle piene di collane, bracciali, anelli e chincaglierie varie, artisti ambulanti che provavano a vendere pezzi fatti durante la giornata, nonostante l’illuminazione non ideale non rendesse giustizia ai loro lavori. Dopo un primo giro di ricognizione, il medico e il vampiro riuscirono a individuare il primo camioncino da cui avrebbero preso qualcosa da mangiare.

Era piacevole passeggiare così: il silenzio che a volte si veniva a creare non era mai imbarazzante e veniva spezzato, di tanto in tanto, da qualche commento sull’assurda bontà del cibo appena acquistato. Si ritrovarono così a parlare delle loro amicizie: Chan raccontò a Woojin un paio di aneddoti, adeguatamente aggiustati dalle necessità, su come aveva conosciuto Minho e Felix e su cosa voleva dire avere due come loro per coinquilini; raccontò delle crisi da primadonna di Minho prima di un qualche spettacolo importante della scuola di danza, di come Felix avesse conosciuto Changbin e di come fosse grato del fatto che Felix non avesse mai avuto la brillante idea di invitare l’infermiere a restare a dormire da loro, o si sarebbe, molto probabilmente, scatenato il caos.   
Il medico invece raccontò del suo ultimo coinquilino, nonché uno dei suoi amici più stretti: lui e Jungwoo erano stati coinquilini per tutto il tempo dell’università e per un periodo erano anche usciti insieme. Chan guardò il moro con un misto di sorpresa ed esaltazione; un ex non era una certezza, aveva imparato nel tempo il vampiro, ma era un buon punto di partenza e, a giudicare dal sorriso imbarazzato di Woojin mentre raccontava la storia, probabilmente era anche più che un semplice punto di partenza. Dopo la fine della loro storia erano rimasti in buoni rapporti e il dottore accennò al fatto che da qualche tempo il suo ex coinquilino si frequentava con un ragazzo cinese – _“Yukhei? Xuxi? Lucas? Lo chiama ogni volta in maniera diversa, tanto che sulle prime gli chiesi cosa gli fosse saltato in mente ad uscire con tre ragazzi in contemporanea, finché non mi spiegò, ridendo così forte che credo lo abbiano sentito anche quelli dell’appartamento di fronte, che parlava di un solo ragazzo, aveva solo molti, moltissimi modi di chiamarlo”_ – e che erano settimane che provavano ad organizzarsi per vedersi, così che Jungwoo avesse modo di presentargli questo fantomatico ragazzo. Dentro di sé Chris si chiese se sarebbe mai arrivato ad essere lui, quello da dover presentare agli amici.

Le “uscite” che seguirono furono le più disparate: alla fine il cinema venne riproposto, con più successo della prima volta, visto che riuscirono finalmente a trovare un film adatto da vedere, un film d’azione di cui tutti sembravano particolarmente entusiasti. Una volta andarono addirittura a un parco divertimenti, dopo aver scoperto che il biglietto dopo le 18 costava la metà e che era più che sufficiente passarci poche ore serali visto che, forse, erano un po’ fuori target per un parco a tema; non che la cosa li avesse effettivamente fermati dal salire su ogni giostra possibile e immaginabile. Chris doveva ammettere che quello era stato il suo appuntamento – _Sì_ , intorno alla quinta o sesta uscita si era arreso a chiamarli nella sua testa, e a casa con Minho e Felix, _appuntamenti_ – preferito, sia perché si era divertito come non succedeva da un po’ in prima persona, sia perché aveva avuto modo di vedere Woojin letteralmente raggiante di fronte a certe attrazioni.

Si stavano avvicinando tremendamente alla doppia cifra e Chan non poteva nascondere il fatto che forse, non dare ancora un nome al loro sfiorarsi le mani un po’ più frequentemente di quanto il caso volesse, al loro scambiarsi sguardi non tanto di sottecchi, salvo poi tentare di dissimulare ogni qualvolta uno dei due cogliesse l’altro sul fatto, che il non mettere le carte in tavola, cominciava a stargli un po’ troppo stretto. Non voleva correre e fare le cose in maniera affrettata, e poi c’era sempre la questione che, per tutto il tempo, aveva nascosto al dottore la verità sulla sua natura, ma non era nemmeno particolarmente sicuro di essere capace di trattenersi ancora dall’esternare tutti i sentimenti che si stavano accumulando nel suo cuore. Addirittura i suoi coinquilini sembravano particolarmente seri sulla faccenda per una volta.

_“Hyung, non per mettere il naso in cose che non mi riguardano direttamente,” – “Da quando hai questa premura, Minho?” – “Farò finta di non aver sentito. Stavo dicendo, sia io che Felix abbiamo sentito abbastanza testi da adolescente innamorato uscire da camera tua nell’ultimo periodo. Tu e Woojin-ssi vi state palesemente frequentando! Gli interessi, è ovvio ormai. Per quale altro motivo dovrebbe voler ancora uscire con te?”_

_“Perché sono una fantastica compagnia?”_

_“Chris, ti vogliamo bene, davvero, ma ti assicuro che per sopportarti così tanto a lungo di sua spontanea volontà, beh, io non lo farei.”_

_“Siamo letteralmente coinquilini, Felix!”_

_“Finché Changbin non mi propone di andare a vivere con lui, almeno.”_

_“Cosa vuole il tappo per accelerare i tempi? Voglio la tua stanza. Ne voglio fare una stanza di gioco per i miei tesori!” – “Binnie non è così basso!” – “Sappiamo entrambi che stai mentendo, è più basso di te.” – “E’ adorabilmente compatto!”_

_“Ragazzi, vi prego non litigate per una cosa simile, mi aumenta il mal di testa.”_

_“… Facciamo così, hyung. Se io riesco ad ottenere un appuntamento con Jisung,” – “Ancora con questa storia, Minho?!” – “Sì, e tu non verrai aggiornato, Felix, visto che ho dovuto fare il lavoro tutto da solo, rubandoti il numero del tuo ragazzo per chiedere a lui di darmi il numero di Jisungie!” – “Tu hai fatto cosa?!” – “Lasciami finire, dopo potrai urlarmi in faccia. Dicevo, hyung, se riesco ad ottenere un appuntamento con Jisung, tu dovrai dichiararti a Woojin-ssi!”_

_“Sai che non è una proposta equa perché non è matematicamente possibile che Jisung rifiuti di uscire con te?”_

_“È proprio quello il punto, infatti?”_

E, fondamentalmente, fu così che Bang Chan si ritrovò di fronte alla soglia di casa di Woojin, dopo aver riaccompagnato il dottore al suo appartamento, visto che la loro uscita si era protratta più del previsto, a fissare la punta delle sue scarpe, lievemente sporca a causa dell’usura, insicuro su come introdurre l’argomento. _Ovviamente_ Minho era riuscito ad ottenere un appuntamento da Jisung e, siccome l’australiano, purtroppo, era un uomo di parola e non aveva molto modo di evitare le pressioni dei suoi amici, ora toccava a lui completare l’opera. Non che non fosse abbastanza convinto che, sì, interessava anche lui a Woojin, magari non allo stesso livello di quanto il dottore interessasse al vampiro, ma abbastanza da, probabilmente, voler rendere un po’ più ufficiali i loro incontri ormai settimanali. Sapeva di non essere indifferente al più alto, ma questo non gli impediva di essere intimorito dall’idea di dover esprimere il tutto a parole.

_“Channie?”_ il filo di pensieri dell’australiano venne interrotto dall’altro, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

_“… Ho dissociato a lungo?”_

_“Un paio di minuti?”_

_“Oddio. Scusami, che figura. È che stavo pensando…”_

_“L’ho notato.”_ Ridacchiò il moro, allungando distrattamente una mano per prendere quella del biondo e carezzarne delicatamente le dita. _O la va, o la spacca,_ pensò il vampiro prima di prendere un respiro profondo e guardare l’uomo di fronte a sé negli occhi.

_“Woojin, mi piaci.”_

_“… Beh, questo lo avevo capito.”_ Rise ancora l’altro, facendo rilassare e irrigidire il suo interlocutore al tempo stesso.

_“Siccome se non sono diretto mi perdo in giri di parole inutili ed è troppo tardi per mettermi a declamare poemi assurdi, senza capo né coda, con una sintassi degna dell’Ulisse di Joyce,” – “Chan.” – “Sì, giusto, sintesi. Vorresti essere il mio ragazzo?”_ il sorriso sul volto di Woojin si fece ancora più ampio, così ampio che Chris si chiese se non gli facessero male i muscoli del viso.

_“Pensavo che avrei dovuto fare il primo passo io anche questa volta. Non ci speravo più, sai?”_

_“Beh, sono un tipo all’antica, mi piace protrarre il periodo del corteggiamento per almeno una decina di capitoli, altrimenti non sarebbe un romanzo degno del diciottesimo secolo.”_ Nonostante l’imbarazzo, era decisamente più forte il senso di leggerezza che aveva pervaso ogni fibra del suo essere. _“Non mi sembra, comunque, di aver sentito un sì.”_

_“Sì, Christopher Bang, voglio essere il tuo ragazzo. Dio, sembriamo due adolescenti.”_

_“Un po’ lo siamo.”_

_“Abbiamo quasi trent’anni!”_

_“L’età è un numero, Woojin! E poi le rughe ancora non si vedono bene, non preoccuparti.”_

_“Mi sto già pentendo della mia scelta.”_ Rise, tirando delicatamente a sé il biondo per la mano che ancora stringeva nella sua.

_“Posso?”_ chiese quest’ultimo, gli occhi che alternavano veloci tra quelli dell’altro e le sue labbra.

_“E siamo a ben due volte che prendi l’iniziativa in una sola serata! Non sapevo fossi un uomo così pieno di sorprese!”_

_“Forse mi sto pentendo anche io della mia scelta.”_ E con questo Chan chiuse la conversazione, poggiando delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle del più alto, finalmente in grado di descriverne la morbidezza. Woojin era speciale, non c’erano assolutamente più dubbi, e Chris si ritrovò a pensare che ogni rischio che avrebbe dovuto correre per quella relazione, per quell’uomo, per il suo sorriso, lo avrebbe corso più che volentieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia prima adolescenza è stata troppo segnata da Twilight e altre saghe varie sui vampiri? Molto probabile.  
> Come accennato, troppa altra gente viene nominata in questa sede, ma forse l'unico vero degno di menzione, a questo giro, è Kim Taehyung, il MVP di di questo episodio.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MinSung fanno danni, Chan ha acquisito un po' troppa drammaticità convivendo con Minho e Woojin è solo terribilmente stanco.

A ripensarci, forse i rischi si sarebbero rivelati più del previsto.

I loro primi appuntamenti ufficiali – Woojin lo aveva preso in giro per un’intera giornata per il fatto che non avesse avuto il coraggio di chiamarli appuntamenti per una vita, cosa che invece lui aveva fatto da subito – non furono molto diversi dalle loro precedenti uscite. Sì, certo, il potersi tenere per mano e lo scambiarsi regolarmente un bacio di buona notte, livello fidanzatini della scuola materna, era un ottimo incentivo, ma nessuno dei due aveva mai accennato a fare nessun altro tipo di passo in avanti. E a Chan andava bene così; ma erano anche decenni che non usciva con qualcuno, i tempi erano cambiati e non sapeva se il medico si stesse in qualche modo frenando lasciando il tempo di decidere al vampiro o se fossero solo entrambi persone particolarmente lente.

I suoi dubbi furono fugati dopo circa un mesetto quando Chan, ormai per lo più a conoscenza dei turni del suo ragazzo – gli faceva ancora strano chiamarlo così -, aveva deciso di fare una sorpresa a quest’ultimo e di andare a prendere il dottore a fine turno, per portarlo a cena fuori. Ovviamente, al solito banco accettazione, uno stranamente pimpante Seungmin lo accolse con un’alzata di sopracciglia.

_“Spiegazioni sul perché non hai ancora invitato Woojin-hyung a casa tua?”_

_“Scusami?”_

_“Non è che se ne lamenti, ma nell’arco dell’ultima settimana lo ho sentito dire almeno una volta al giorno qualcosa riguardante il fatto che fosse curioso di vedere casa tua.”_

_“Beh, non vivo da solo, non posso deciderlo di punto in bianco!”_ Seungmin lo guardò, un velo di rimprovero e rassegnazione negli occhi.

 _“Ma se Changbin, e_ addirittura _Jisung, han detto di aver visto il tuo appartamento!”_

 _“Beh li avranno invitati Felix e Min- Aspetta cosa?!”_ Chan era certo di non aver mai visto i due varcare la soglia di casa sua in sua presenza e non ricordava nemmeno che Minho o Felix gli avessero mai accennato a un’eventuale visita da parte dei rispettivi partner. Non che non credesse al tirocinante di fronte a lui, ma non poteva nemmeno credere che la sua memoria fosse così mal funzionante.

 _“Puoi chiedere direttamente a Jisung, se di me non ti fidi.”_ disse il più piccolo, indicando l’ingresso alle spalle di Chan, da cui stava giusto in quel momento entrando il paramedico.

 _“Hyung!”_ esclamò entusiasta questi, raggiungendo gli altri due.

_“Era un sacco che non ti vedevamo qui in ospedale, se non fosse per gli aggiornamenti di Woojinnie-hyung, ti avremmo dato per morto!”_

_“I rischi sarebbero stati maggiori se ce lo fossimo trovato qui frequentemente, Jisung.”_

_“Seungmin, è un modo di dire, non essere pedante!”_ il più basso decise così di ignorare l’altro ragazzo, per rivolgere la sua completa attenzione al vampiro, un enorme sorriso a forma di cuore stampato in faccia.

_“Sai hyung, penso di doverti in un certo modo ringraziare! Minho-hyung mi ha detto che è anche merito di una scommessa che avevate fatto se mi ha chiesto di uscire, e poi ci siamo visti la prima volta per merito tuo, quindi sei un po’ la mia buona stella!”_

_“Non ti sei ancora stufato di Minho? Ammirevole.”_ Rise il biondo, guardando il volto del paramedico contorcersi in un adorabile cipiglio, le guance lievemente gonfie d’aria. Non faticava a capire perché Minho non faceva altro che ripetere in continuazione quanto Jisung somigliasse a uno scoiattolo. Che poi la similitudine fosse accompagnata da una serie decisamente lunga di aggettivi di ogni sorta, non era di grande importanza, al momento.

_“Minho-hyung non potrebbe annoiarmi mai?! È divertente, intelligente e poi, insomma, credo potrebbe avere il peggior carattere del mondo, ma sarebbe compensato dal suo aspetto.”_

_“Non suona molto carino, Sungie.”_

_“Ho detto potrebbe! Non ho detto che ha un brutto carattere. Seungmin, smettila.”_

_“Potresti dirlo, concorderei, tranquillo.”_ il biondo proprio non poteva far altro che essere affascinato dalla pazienza di cui i due dovevano essere, evidentemente, dotati per sopportarsi a vicenda. Conosceva Minho da abbastanza tempo da sapere quanto potesse essere insopportabile il più delle volte, ma dai pochi incontri che aveva avuto con Jisung, si sentiva in potere di affermare che anche aver a che fare col paramedico, alle volte, dovesse essere alquanto faticoso.

_“Resta il fatto che io sono molto felice con Minho-hyung, grazie tante.”_

_“Quindi state ufficialmente insieme, finalmente?”_ al commento del più piccolo, il volto di Jisung si oscurò appena.

 _“Beh, sì? No? Nì? Diciamo che non abbiamo ancora ufficializzato nulla, ma sono abbastanza convinto che sia una cosa esclusiva, quindi…”_ Chan sapeva benissimo perché Minho stava accuratamente evitando di mettere un nome alla loro relazione, ma non era suo il dovere di spiegarlo al castano; sperava solo che il suo coinquilino si desse una mossa e almeno spiegasse il prima possibile le sue motivazioni, perché non sembrava che il suo partner gradisse particolarmente la mancanza di una definizione. Il vampiro cercò così di virare almeno un po’ il discorso verso argomenti forse più tranquilli.

_“Ah! Seungmin mi stava dicendo che tu e Changbin siete stati al nostro appartamento? È vero? Perché non ne sapevo nulla?”_

_“Minho-hyung e Felix non ti hanno avvisato? Io ci sono stato anche un paio di volte! È molto carino, tra l’altro! Tranquillo comunque, la tua stanza è stata dichiarata off-limits dal primo momento in cui abbiamo messo un piede oltre la soglia.”_ non era tanto quello a preoccupare il biondo, quanto il fatto che quei due avessero portato due _umani_ in una casa abitata da soli vampiri. Non che vivessero in un antico castello pieno di ragnatele e illuminato solo da candelabri, ma le sacche di sangue tenute in frigo e in freezer, insieme al resto del cibo, non erano proprio un dettaglio che passava inosservato. Passi per Changbin, visto che era lui stesso a fornirgliele, ma Jisung? Possibile che Minho non cercasse di nascondere la cosa al paramedico? Ma se questi sapeva della sua vera natura allora le probabilità che il suo coinquilino stesse solo prendendo tempo prima di ufficializzare il tutto, erano esponenzialmente più alte.

 _“Jisung-ah,”_ esordì il biondo, guardando verso l’ingresso dell’ospedale, _“hai qualche minuto per fare due chiacchiere all’aria aperta? L’odore del disinfettante sta cominciando ad essere troppo forte per me, non so come facciate voi a conviverci ogni giorno.”_

 _“Meglio quello che la puzza di certa gente. O l’odore di cadavere. Parla con quelli dell’obitorio e poi ti assicuro che l’odore di alcol sarà la tua benedizione.”_ commentò Seungmin prima di ignorarli per tornare a lavorare. Fu così che gli altri due si avviarono verso l’uscita, i primi lampioni che cominciavano ad illuminare la strada.

 _“Se ti stai chiedendo se so tutto, sì, so tutto. Minho-hyung ha voluto mettere le carte in chiaro prima che, beh, ecco, insomma, prima di fare un passo un po’ più avanti?”_ Chris lo guardò confuso, non riuscendo bene a capire a cosa si stesse riferendo in particolare il ragazzo di fronte a lui. Almeno finché i suoi occhi non registrarono il rossore che si stava impossessando rapidamente delle guance del più piccolo, messo in risalto dalla luce giallastra dei lampioni.

_“STAI DICENDO CHE SIETE ANDATI A-”_

_“Shhhh!”_ lo implorò il castano, le gote sempre più accese, _“Ha detto che non potevamo andare oltre a stupide battutine e a un po’ di innocuo flirt se prima non avessi saputo la verità su di lui. E, hyung, wow. Cioè, non pensavo che esistessero davvero creature del genere? Si spiega perché voi tre coinquilini sembrate così fuori dal comune, in senso tremendamente positivo. E, beh, devo dire che mi sento molto fortunato, come uno scommettitore che ha vinto una grossa cifra di denaro, o come uno che ha fatto jackpot al casinò! Una volta Minho-hyung ha anche preso un po’ del mio sangue…”_

 _“Minho ha fatto cosa?! È matto. È definitivamente uscito di capoccia. Spero tu stia scherzando!”_ un rapido sguardo all’espressione confusa di Jisung lo convinse che no, era serissimo, _“Minho è un incosciente. Non mi stupisce che io non abbia sentito niente di questa faccenda prima d’ora, sia mai che quel disgraziato non faccia di tutto per evitarsi la paternale. Ma vi rendete conto del rischio che hai corso? No, tu ovviamente non te ne sei reso conto, ma lui! Jisung, non dovete mai più fare una cosa simile, è troppo pericolosa. Voi siete matti.”_

Il paramedico si stava facendo man mano più piccolo a ogni parola del vampiro di fronte a lui, lievemente intimorito da tanta veemenza inaspettata da una persona sempre così serena come Chan.

_“Non posso prometterlo, hyung. E comunque Minho-hyung non era d’accordo, lo ho praticamente costretto io perché volevo provare, non prendertela con lui.”_

_“È grande abbastanza da potersi imporre e rifiutare, se una cosa è troppo rischiosa. Il fatto che l’idea sia stata o meno sua non cambia il risultato.”_

Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio in cui Chan evitò di guardare il più basso e cercò di recuperare il più possibile la calma. Non era sua intenzione sbottare in quella maniera di fronte al più piccolo ma davvero non capiva come il suo coinquilino potesse essere stato tanto sconsiderato.

_“Non ti farò ulteriormente la predica, me la risparmio per quella testa di legno di Minho. Oltretutto sono qui per portare Woojin a cena fuori, non ho intenzione di farlo con la rabbia addosso. Scusa se ho alzato i toni, sono solo preoccupato per voi.”_

_“Non devi, siamo grandi abbastanza da sapere cosa facciamo.”_ Chris non ne era minimamente convinto, ma lasciò correre. _“E comunque, hyung, dovresti dirlo anche tu a Woojinnie-hyung. Non è corretto che lui non sappia la verità sulla persona con cui sta uscendo.”_ e sta volta, ad usare un tono più duro del solito, fu Jisung. E l’australiano sapeva bene che l’altro aveva perfettamente ragione; per questo rientrò all’interno dell’ospedale senza proferire parola, il cervello che vorticava in maniera quasi dolorosa.

 

La cena con Woojin, fortunatamente, filò senza problemi: nonostante la consapevolezza che, una volta a casa, avrebbe dovuto intavolare una conversazione per niente piacevole con uno dei suoi coinquilini, Chan riuscì bene o male a godersi la serata. Avevano scelto un ristorante con una buona fama ma un po’ fuori mano, nella speranza di non trovarlo particolarmente affollato, soprattutto in mezzo alla settimana. Il cibo si era rivelato squisito anche al palato del vampiro, che stava apprezzando con gusto la qualità della carne che aveva ordinato. Per quanto il cibo non fosse una necessità per l’australiano, doveva ammettere che andare a cena fuori con il medico era un’esperienza: il più alto era una di quelle persone che non si faceva grandi problemi ad ordinare più cibo di quanto una persona nella media tendesse ad ordinare, e non c’era volta che restasse qualcosa nel piatto. Il suo entusiasmo per il cibo era talmente contagioso che, in poco tempo, anche il biondo prese ad apprezzare di più gli alimenti umani, finendo così per ritrovarsi ogni volta a mangiare un infinito numero di portate. Ma prima d’ora aveva pensato di ringraziare il quantitativo assurdo di denaro che aveva accumulato negli anni per potergli permettere di offrire cene da capogiro al suo partner.

 _“Credi nel sovrannaturale, Woojin?”_ la domanda gli uscì quasi senza rendersene conto. Per quanto fosse concentrato sul godersi la serata, una parte del suo cervello continuava a ripetergli, come un disco rotto, le parole che gli aveva rivolto solo poche ore prima Jisung. Non aveva intenzione di annunciare un bel niente nel bel mezzo di un ristorante anche perché, oltretutto, non c’erano certezze che, di fronte alla verità, Woojin non lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese dandogli del matto perché, _andiamo, quale persona sana di mente crede nell’esistenza dei vampiri?_

 _“Cosa intendi, esattamente, con sovrannaturale?”_ chiese serenamente l’altro, continuando a mangiare con tutta tranquillità il suo pasto.

 _“Mh, non so,”_ la prima cosa che gli venne in mente furono Hyunjin e Jeongin, quindi pensò di provare a testare le acque con una via di mezzo tra l’umano e il non, _“non so se conosci Hyunjin e Jeongin…”_

_“I due ragazzi che sta frequentando Seungmin?”_

_“Si frequentano?! E non mi hanno detto niente? Soprattutto Jeongin?! Credo che dovrò parlare con molte più persone di quanto non pensassi, nei prossimi giorni. Wow, questo significa che Jeongin ha avuto il coraggio di parlare dei suoi sentimenti con Hyunjin? Sono piacevolmente sorpreso.”_

_“Da quello che mi ha raccontato Seungmin, in realtà il più piccolo ne ha parlato in primo luogo con lui. Se non ricordo male, infatti, all’inizio Seungmin usciva solo con Jeongin? Ma ricordo distintamente che non faceva altro che ripetere che una parte di lui si sentiva in colpa perché non poteva negare l’attrazione nei confronti di Hyunjin, ma che questa non faceva in alcun modo diminuire quello che provava per Jeongin e che, anzi, man mano che uscivano insieme i suoi sentimenti non facevano che aumentare. Poi, se non sbaglio, un giorno i due hanno parlato di questa questione, perché Seungmin è un pezzo di pane, sotto la sua corazza e la sua lingua velenosa, e voleva essere onesto con il piccoletto. E così mi pare abbia scoperto della cotta secolare che questo aveva per quello alto, Hyunjin, giusto? Da lì credo abbiano parlato tutti e tre insieme, perché dopo ho sentito Seungmin riferirsi sempre a entrambi, quando parlava dei suoi appuntamenti.”_

_“Oh, ma dai! Sono contento che anche per loro le cose si siano risolte nel migliore dei modi. Non pensavo che servisse un Seungmin a sbloccare la situazione per quegli altri due, ma sono felice che le cose siano andate come sono andate, visti i risultati!”_ ed era veramente felice. Conosceva Hyunjin e Jeongin da anni, ormai: i due facevano parte di una specie di strana associazione, legata sia alla chiesa che alle forze dell’ordine e agli organi di giustizia, che faceva in modo di regolare le questioni tra mondo umano e non; in particolar modo i due erano specializzati nel trattare con la comunità dei vampiri della città. Spesso l’australiano si era trovato a richiedere il loro intervento anche solo per decidere se era lecito agire autonomamente all’interno della comunità o se, per trattare alcuni casi, fosse necessario un intervento più ampio. Con il tempo erano diventati amici e gli si stringeva il cuore ogni volta che li vedeva impacciati con i loro reciproci sentimenti. Sapere che erano riusciti a parlare e avevano anche guadagnato una persona in più che li amasse e li apprezzasse, lo rendeva davvero felice.

 _“Ma esattamente, cosa c’entrano loro con il sovrannaturale?”_ Chan si era quasi dimenticato la sua domanda iniziale.

_“Diciamo che sono… Appassionati di esoterismo? Più o meno. Una volta ho intrattenuto con loro un dibattito sugli esorcismi e sulle creature demoniache ed è stato… Stranamente illuminante, devo ammettere.”_

_“Beh, diciamo che non credo in senso lato che ogni cosa di cui parlano le leggende esistano, però mi piace pensare che… Gli spiriti? I fantasmi? Insomma, che esistano creature del genere. Credo di aver iniziato a crederci lavorando in ospedale perché è più rassicurante sperare che i pazienti che non ce la fanno abbiano un’altra vita di qualche sorta.”_

_“Ma i fantasmi nel folklore non sono propriamente figure positive…”_

_“Beh, ho la mia visione personale dei fantasmi, allora.”_ Sorrise Woojin, prima di prendere un altro boccone.

 _“Oh!”_ esordì nuovamente, una volta che ebbe di nuovo la bocca vuota. _“I vampiri! Sono creature affascinanti secondo me, e mi affascina l’idea che possano esistere creature che si nutrono solo di sangue, che si trasformano in nebbia e che non si riflettono negli specchi!”_

 _“… Quale guida sconclusionata sui vampiri hai letto da adolescente? Ok, passi il sangue, ma le altre sono palesemente leggende senza fondamento!”_ il dottore lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. Nonostante il brivido che gli aveva attraversato la schiena al sentire il termine _vampiro_ , l’australiano cercò di dissimulare. Oltretutto non poteva sopportare che qualcuno pensasse ancora cose assurde come quelle sui vampiri, non era decisamente possibile.

 _“E sulla base di quali ricerche scientifiche affermi che sono tutte leggende?”_ solo in quel momento Chan si rese conto del passo falso che aveva commesso e cercò, in ogni modo, di rimediare.

 _“Beh, innanzitutto come dovrebbero fare a cambiare la composizione del loro corpo in maniera tale da diventare praticamente gas? E come farebbero poi a ricomporsi con tutti i pezzi e a non perdersi, per esempio, un braccio per strada? E gli specchi? È una leggenda legata al fatto che un tempo per fare gli specchi utilizzavano anche l’argento, mentre adesso si utilizza l’alluminio! Il problema non era specchiarsi, quanto il fatto che la leggenda vuole che i vampiri abbiano un problema con l’argento. Altra questione, comunque, non vera, perché vuoi mettere il fascino di un vampiro con accessori in argento?”_ chiese il biondo, agitando le dita piene di anelli di fronte a sé, ridendo.

 _“Dici a me, ma mi sembra che anche tu abbia passato la tua buona fetta di adolescenza dietro a queste stupidaggini.”_ Rise l’altro, prendendo automaticamente una delle mani di Chan con la sua e accarezzandone il dorso. Chris sorrise, arricciando appena il naso, virando poi il discorso verso altri lidi. Almeno aveva qualche speranza che l’altro non lo prendesse per matto completo, se credeva ai vampiri.

 

-

 

Non è che Chan avesse granché voglia di dover guardare Minho dritto negli occhi per dirgli _te l’avevo detto_ , ma la situazione gli stava servendo l’ennesima paternale su un piatto d’argento.

Erano passate, cosa, due settimane appena?, da quando l’australiano e il suo coinquilino avevano avuto una lunga, tremendamente lunga, discussione sulla questione _“Minho, non puoi bere il sangue di Jisung a caso! Ok, sei quello più propenso a bene sangue umano_ in vivo _di noi tre_ , _ma sei anche quello dei tre che cerca sempre le vittime con meno probabilità di vivere prima ancora del tuo arrivo perché, siamo onesti, non hai molto autocontrollo, quando sei in astinenza. Non mi sembra un giochino adatto da fare con Jisung! I rischi per la sua salute sono troppo alti.”_ al quale il castano aveva risposto dicendogli che sapeva quello che faceva, che era andato a caccia il giorno prima e che, di conseguenza, non aveva corso rischi inutili a cedere, dopo le interminabili richieste del paramedico.

E Chan si era fidato, perché, nonostante si sentisse in dovere morale di rimproverare gli altri due vampiri ogni qual volta ce ne fosse la necessità, sapeva anche che nessuno dei due era davvero così stupido da ritrovarsi in situazioni pericolose né per loro, né per nessun altro.

Per questo, quando si ritrovò a rispondere a una chiamata improvvisa di un Minho spaventato come non lo aveva mai sentito, oltre alla preoccupazione subentrò molto velocemente anche un discreto senso di stupore. Non uno stupore positivo, però.

 _“Hyung, hyung ti prego devi venire subito a casa, ho fatto un casino, chiama Felix, digli di chiamare Changbin, non, non so nemmeno come sono riuscito a chiamare te, io-”_ il vampiro aveva il respiro affannato, sembrava in preda al panico, e un vampiro nel panico non era una buona cosa.

 _“Minho, Minho, prova a respirare il più a fondo possibile, ok? Sei a casa, giusto?”_ un suono affermativo dall’altra parte della cornetta, _“Ok, sto tornando indietro, penserò dopo a spiegare a Woojin la situazione.”_ Borbottò sottovoce, _“Ora, se riesci, prova a spiegarmi cos’è successo mentre arrivo.”_

_“So che te la prenderai ancora di più ma… Ero sicuro, anche questa volta. E, Jisung sa essere molto, molto insistente quando vuole e… Più o meno sa come convincermi, ma non è questo il punto. Oddio, come fa a essere così freddo, dannazione, respira, non dovrebbe essere così freddo!”_

_“Minho?”_

_“Perché dobbiamo essere privi di calore corporeo, Chan!”_ niente hyung o soprannomi di sorta, Minho era decisamente terrorizzato, _“Non riesco a scaldarlo e non posso lasciarlo da solo per cercare una stupida coperta!”_

 _“Minho, mi spieghi la situazione, così posso avvisare qualcuno, se serve aiuto?”_ Chris era abbastanza convinto di aver capito dove sarebbero andati a parare con quella conversazione, ma continuava a sperare di essere completamente fuori strada.

 _“Ho bevuto di nuovo il sangue di Jisung.”_ No, no, aveva fatto centro, a quanto pareva.

_“DANNAZIONE, MINHO! NE AVEVAMO GIA’ PARLATO!”_

_“Lo so! Lo so anche io, dannazione, ma ero sicuro anche io che sarebbe andato tutto bene! Non sono in astinenza, sono stato a caccia di recente, SO di non aver bevuto così tanto sangue ma Jisung ha perso i sensi ed è troppo tempo che non si riprende e, Chan, Chan ti prego, non posso avergli fatto del male, non posso non posso non posso non posso-”_ l’australiano ingoiò un’imprecazione prima di cercare di recuperare un tono quantomeno calmo. Se si fosse lasciato andare alle emozioni anche lui, la situazione sarebbe stata a dir poco problematica, visto che la preoccupazione nella sua voce avrebbe solo alimentato il panico dell’altro vampiro, e non era il momento adatto.

_“Minho, ascoltami, adesso chiamo Felix e Changbin, tu cerca di calmarti, chiama Soonie, Doongi e Dori, loro riescono sempre a farti rilassare, e cerca solo di tenere Jisung al caldo e di controllare che respiri sempre. Finché respira va tutto bene, ok? Ora ti lascio. Resisti, ok?”_

Appena interrotta la chiamata, avviò la successiva, con il terzo vampiro. Spiegò brevemente la situazione all’altro coinquilino che, fortunatamente ma inaspettatamente, era in compagnia di Changbin. La cosa rendeva tutte le azioni successive molto più facili e veloci e, per una volta, il biondo si ritrovò a ringraziare il fatto che gli altri due sembrassero inseparabili, tanto era il tempo libero che passavano insieme.

A quel punto Chan non era molto lontano da casa, ma era a uscito a piedi, quindi ci mise un po’ più del previsto a raggiungere il suo appartamento. Sperava solo che non fosse già troppo tardi.

 

La scena che si trovò davanti, però, non era propriamente quella che pensava avrebbe trovato, una volta rientrato.

Jisung era, fortunatamente, molto sveglio e stava debolmente bloccando i pugni stretti di un Minho in lacrime che blaterava cose incomprensibili. Sentendo aprirsi la porta di casa, il più piccolo si girò appena verso la stessa, sorridendo piano all’altro vampiro.

_“Ehi, hyung!”_

_“Vi… Dispiacerebbe spiegare?”_ chiese avvicinandosi al divano dove si trovavano gli altri due. Non che non fosse contento di vedere il paramedico sveglio, ma non gli era particolarmente chiaro come il fatto stesso fosse possibile.

 _“E’… Possibile, che io abbia convinto Minho-hyung a prendere un po’ del mio sangue perché, nonostante tu lo abbia_ caldamente _sconsigliato,”_ il lieve tono stizzito non scalfì minimamente il biondo; aveva ragione lui, potevano mettere il muso entrambi come due bambini, per quanto tempo volevano, il punto persisteva, _“io ho visto che effetto fa a Minho, ed era un bell’effetto. No, non guardarmi in quel modo hyung, dico in senso generale, sembrava stare meglio di quando beve altro sangue, sono un paramedico, mi rendo conto dei miglioramenti o meno nelle persone. E… Minho-hyung era stanco, ok? La giornata non è stata delle migliori per lui, e volevo che si sentisse almeno un po’ meglio.”_

 _“E la PRIMA scelta che ti è passata per il cervello è stata: fargli bere il tuo sangue?”_ Chan stava inarcando talmente tanto un sopracciglio che era certo che questo avesse raggiunto più o meno l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli.

_“In realtà no, ma era la via più veloce.”_

_“Se non fosse che-”_ , Minho sembrava essersi ripreso abbastanza da intervenire nella conversazione, nonostante avesse ancora gli occhi particolarmente arrossati e la voce risultasse attutita dalle difficoltà a respirare e arrochita dal pianto, _“se non fosse che questo COLOSSALE IDIOTA si è presentato a casa subito dopo il turno di lavoro, avendo saltato il pranzo, e fosse ESAUSTO, tanto che anche con il minimo ha PERSO CONOSCENZA, mister_ mi rendo conto dei miglioramenti o meno nelle persone _! Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto.”_

_“Non puoi fisicamente avere un infarto, Minho-ah.”_

_“Da che parte stai, Channie?!”_

_“Da quella di nessuno. Da quella di uno che è sollevato che tutto questo polverone sia stato sollevato per nulla. Da quella del padre che vi ripeterà fino allo sfinimento che ve lo avevo detto.”_

_“Prego, non cambierò idea sulla questione sangue.”_ Intervenne serissimo Jisung, stringendo nuovamente le mani ormai rilassate del suo compagno.

_“Auguri per la sopravvivenza allora.”_

Non passò molto tempo prima che anche Felix e Changbin raggiungessero l’appartamento e, nonostante le proteste di Felix perché la sua serata era stata rovinata da una tragedia inesistente, i due decisero di rimanere in casa con l’altra coppia, dopo che l’infermiere si prese il suo tempo, in ogni caso, per controllare che fosse davvero tutto a posto con il suo collega e che non fosse necessario andare comunque in ospedale.

Il terzo vampiro decise quindi di lasciare il campo libero; non era molto entusiasta di passare la serata a fare da ruota di scorta a non due, ma a ben quattro piccioncini. Preferiva decisamente chiamare Woojin per sentire se, nonostante il precedente cambio di piani, era ancora disponibile per passare la serata insieme, a quel punto.  
Fu così che si ritrovò sulla soglia dell’appartamento del suo ragazzo, lo stomaco vagamente sottosopra. Non era proprio la prima volta che andava da lui, ma nelle precedenti occasioni si erano limitati a cenare e, magari, a vedere un film. Di solito Chris tornava a casa sua, lasciando riposare l’altro in pace prima della successiva giornata lavorativa. Questa volta però, il più alto gli aveva proposto di rimanere per la notte; dopo aver sentito una versione adattata della confusione causata da Minho e Jisung – _“Assurdo quanto possano essere stupidi, a volte! Jisung è scivolato in un qualche modo strano, non ho effettivamente ben capito e non credo nemmeno di voler capire, sbattendo la testa e perdendo i sensi. Minho è troppo melodrammatico per il suo stesso bene ed è entrato nel panico, richiamando me, Felix e Changbin. Per fortuna non era nulla di grave, ma la cosa ha portato a una mega riunione di coppiette dalla quale sono fuggito più che volentieri.”_ –, il medico aveva proposto all’australiano di rimanere da lui, perché era abbastanza convinto che l’appartamento dei tre sarebbe rimasto sovraffollato almeno fino al mattino seguente.

Chan non era sicuro al cento per cento che quella fosse una scelta consona, ma una serata con Woojin suonavo così infinitamente meglio di un pigiama party improvvisato con un branco di ragazzini, che alla fine accettò la proposta.  
I due passarono la serata a discutere di come fosse alquanto esilarante che tutti i loro amici si fossero trovati: quante possibilità c’erano, realisticamente parlando, che la situazione assurda in cui Chan e Woojin si erano conosciuti sfociasse in una serie di reazioni a catena che avrebbe portato alla formazione di così tante coppie? Decisamente poche. Ma alla fin fine, Bang Chan doveva ammettere di avev iniziato a credere un po’ di più al caso, al fato, di quanto non avesse fatto durante la sua intera esistenza, quindi aveva anche smesso di farsi domande sugli strani risvolti architettati dal destino.

Solamente una cosa era fuori posto, in quel momento. Chan non era totalmente estraneo ad avere costantemente una vocina denigrante e negativa, che si intrufolava nei momenti di quiete per ricordargli che probabilmente non si meritava molte cose nella vita perché non era umano, era un mostro. Quella sera la voce nel retro della sua testa era insistente, più del solito, e questa volta non faceva che narrare tragici scenari che, influenzati dall’assurdità della situazione di Minho e Jisung, coinvolgevano stavolta anche Woojin. Sapeva di non correre il rischio di perdere il controllo, era allenato, non correva rischi; era un vampiro da anni, non correva rischi; sapeva resistere, non correva rischi. Ma, a volte, il cervello non ascolta la logica e la ragione e propende, invece, per le strade più assurde e le soluzioni meno sensate. E la testa di Chan si stava riempiendo lentamente ma in maniera sempre più concreta di una serie di cartelli di stop, insegne a neon che gli dicevano di dover lasciare Woojin nel suo mondo, molto umano, molto poco sovrannaturale, meno rischioso, forse, di quanto non lo sarebbe diventato, man mano, avendo al suo fianco un essere che si nutre di sangue.

Woojin, intanto, si era addormentato appoggiato alla spalla di Chan a metà film; il moro aveva accennato al fatto che il turno, quel giorno, fosse stato particolarmente sfiancante, molteplici interventi e mai un vero momento di pausa, quindi l’australiano non rimase poi particolarmente sorpreso dalla cosa. Guardando distrattamente l’orologio, decise che era il caso di spostarsi verso la camera da letto, piuttosto che rischiare di far svegliare il suo compagno con un terribile mal di schiena, il giorno seguente. Si caricò così l’altro in braccio, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che, nonostante gli sballottamenti, questi non facesse la benché minima piega, lasciandosi maneggiare senza mai abbandonare le braccia di Morfeo. Una volta sistemato il ragazzo nel letto, il biondo si prese un paio di minuti per osservarlo in tutta tranquillità. Una voce inquietantemente simile a quella di Minho gli ripeteva cose sulla falsa riga del _“Critichi Twilight dalla mattina alla sera, ma poi chi è Edward Cullen che guarda una dormiente Bella Swan, adesso?”_ e doveva ammettere che suonava un po’ inquietante anche a lui, ma non erano effettivamente molti i momenti in cui poteva restare a guardarlo quanto voleva senza dover distogliere lo sguardo per evitare di essere beccato o di risultare un po’ troppo invadente. Consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe dormito neanche mettendoci tutto l’impegno possibile, si stese comunque a fianco dell’altro che, quasi istintivamente, allungò le braccia per portare a sé quel poco calore umano che percepiva dal vampiro. Dio se era adorabile in quel momento. Più del solito, per lo meno. Il biondo, dopo un po’, si mise a canticchiare, per passare il tempo, mentre delineava con estrema leggerezza i lineamenti dell’altro: tracciandone il profilo del naso, delle labbra, passando piano i polpastrelli sull’arcata del sopracciglio, gli zigomi, disegnando linee immaginarie sulla fronte e sulle guance, seguendo il profilo della sua mascella, per poi accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli, passando le dita tra le morbide ciocche scure.

Tra una canzone e l’altra si ritrovò, senza rendersene conto, a cantare l’intera discografia dei Maroon 5. Dopo aver scoperto che al medico il gruppo piaceva particolarmente, e dopo avergli sentito cantare qualche canzone, lo aveva riscoperti anche il vampiro. Aveva passato settimane con le stesse canzoni nelle orecchie, imparando testi su testi senza nemmeno accorgersene. Ormai era consuetudine sentire almeno una volta, ogni domenica, _Sunday Morning_ , prendere in giro Minho cantandogli _Never gonna leave this bed_ quando rientrava da una notte a casa di Jisung con un’espressione decisamente scocciata, duettare _Sugar_ insieme a Felix in cucina, improvvisando concerti con i cucchiai al posto dei microfoni.

Arrivato all’ultima canzone del repertorio, gli si strinse appena il cuore. Era una di quelle che preferiva in assoluto, ma era anche una di quelle che colpiva più vicino a casa, in particolare quando si avvicinava l’alba e si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto vuoto della sua stanza.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_  
_Why am I holding on?_  
_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_  
_How did it come so fast?_

La voce gli uscì poco più che un sussurro. Le luci dei lampioni per strada che pian piano iniziavano a spegnersi, lasciando spazio ad un altro tipo di luce, sebbene ancora incredibilmente fioca. A pensarci non si erano mai visti, ovviamente, in pieno giorno; solo al tramonto, al massimo. Doveva ammettere di essere curioso di vedere Woojin sotto nuove luci, vedere come cambiavano le ombre sul suo viso illuminato dal sole, che riflessi assumevano i suoi capelli. Peccato non fosse possibile.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_In my arms, so beautiful_  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down_

Sentiva chiaramente la voce sul punto di spezzarsi ad ogni nota, ad ogni parola che pronunciava, perché in quel momento faceva tutto più male. Le voci nella sua testa erano più forti, nel silenzio, la sua voce non abbastanza forte da contrastarle, e continuavano a ripetergli che doveva andare via, doveva lasciare in pace l’altro, che non c’era un futuro e che era assolutamente superfluo correre rischi, che non si meritava cose belle dalla vita, non si meritava Woojin, quindi non poteva reclamarlo per sé; non poteva permettersi di stare al suo fianco.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Le ultime parole della canzone gli morirono definitivamente in gola, mentre stringeva più forte il moro al petto, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo, affondando il volto nell’incavo del suo collo.

 _“Bang Chan, io spero per te che questa esibizione strappalacrime sia dovuta a un momento di particolare e assolutamente non necessaria interpretazione, e non perché il tuo cervello funziona troppo rispetto a quello di una persona normale.”_ Il biondo si dovette impegnare non poco per non cacciare un urlo alle quattro di mattina. Non si era minimamente accorto che l’altro fosse sveglio, ed era stato colto di sorpresa.

 _“Woo- Woojin?! Da… Quanto sei sveglio, esattamente?”_ il moro si tirò a sedere, stropicciandosi delicatamente gli occhi prima di guardare il ragazzo a fianco a lui.

 _“Abbastanza da sentire le ultime due canzoni e mezzo, e soprattutto abbastanza da sentire che stavi mettendo decisamente_ troppo _sentimento in Daylight, per essere una sessione improvvisata di karaoke.”_ Chan si morse il labbro inferiore, incapace di ribattere in alcun modo e non molto sicuro, in ogni caso, di cosa avrebbe potuto dire.

 _“Channie,”_ sospirò Woojin, sistemandogli una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio, accarezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano, _“c’è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi in questo momento?”_

Lo sguardo spaventato del più basso fu abbastanza esplicativo di per sé. Woojin non era stupido: per quanto Chan ci tenesse a nascondere bene la faccenda, non era riuscito del tutto nel suo intento. Il più alto doveva ammettere che, però, il primo indizio per completare il puzzle, non gli era stato fornito da Chan, ma da Changbin. Nessuno era al corrente della cosa, perché Woojin era una troppo brava persona, ma una volta aveva colto in flagrante l’infermiere mentre tentava di recuperare alcune sacche di sangue senza farsi notare. Sulle prime il medico aveva pensato servissero a un paziente per qualche motivo, ma quanto intravide le stesse sacche nel borsone del più piccolo, non poté fare a meno di bloccarlo e riempirlo di domande. Non c’era voluto veramente molto prima che l’altro cedesse, chiedendogli di credergli sulla parola, che servivano per il suo ragazzo, che era una questione di vita o di morte. La cosa che lasciò più perplesso il maggiore, di tutto il discorso, fu il fatto che l’alto si congedò consigliandogli di mantenere la mente aperta, perché _“Non tutte le leggende sono solo leggende, hyung”._  
Da quel momento il suo sesto senso aveva cominciato a stare più allerta, a prestate più attenzione ai dettagli, e, per questo, non aveva potuto far altro che notare i ciclici cambiamenti nell’aspetto di Chan: il colorito che passava dal più rosato al un grigiore particolarmente spento; le occhiaie, sempre presenti, ma a volte così profonde da farlo preoccupare, a volte appena visibili; le pupille che non sembravano essere sensibili alla luce ma che, nei giorni peggiori, erano costantemente dilatate. E poi, improvvisamente tutto tornava normale, come se non fosse successo nulla. Se la prima volta che gli capitò di notare la cosa non ci diede molto peso, alla seconda non riuscì a non farsi domande. E fu così che, unendo questo al fatto che non si vedevano mai durante il giorno, la scusa del lavoro che sembrava ormai sempre meno credibile, e alla criptica uscita di Changbin, Woojin ebbe il colpo di genio. La certezza matematica però la ottenne, comunque, solo qualche tempo dopo, quando il biondo gli porse la domanda sul sovrannaturale.

_“Channie, questo suonerà così tanto come Twilight ma… Christopher Bang, so che sei un vampiro.”_

_“I vampiri non esistono.”_

_“Chan, sul serio, mi sono appena svegliato e NON voglio sapere che ore sono, o potrei prendere a capocciate il muro perché è sicuramente troppo presto, e per questo non ho voglia di stare qui a far finta di non sapere nulla e di doverti convincere che no, non ti infilerò paletti di frassino nel cuore o qualunque fosse il legno giusto, non tirerò fuori una treccia d’aglio da sotto il letto e non ho acquasantiere nel cassetto del comodino, quindi, ti prego, rendimi la vita più facile, accetta che so che sei un vampiro e resta qui a farmi compagnia mentre dormo. Se la luce del sole ti dà fastidio tira le tende. Ne parliamo con calma domani, perché tu non andrai da nessuna parte.”_ Il tono non ammetteva repliche, ma Chan non era nemmeno in grado di farne, in quel momento. Nonostante il sonno evidente nello sguardo del medico, era tanta anche l’adorazione che vi si poteva leggere oltre la patina di stanchezza.

 _“Chris, posso affermare con assoluta certezza che, a parte trovare affascinante che creature come te esistano veramente, niente, e dico niente, potrebbe spaventarmi in te abbastanza da convincermi a lasciarti andare. Ti ho letteralmente visto entrare in ospedale con una ragazza in fin di vita tra le braccia senza che tu facessi una piega di fronte all’odore del sangue. Era abbastanza forte da dar fastidio a me, non posso immaginare quanto fosse forte per te. Ed eri pulito, non una macchia di sangue addosso se non nelle parti che tenevi vicine alle sue ferite.  
Ci frequentiamo da abbastanza tempo e sì, avrei preferito che fossi tu a dirmelo? Assolutamente, ma abbiamo appurato in plurime occasioni che quello che deve prendere l’iniziativa tra i due, anche a nome tuo, sono io,” _e rise. Chan non pensava di potersi innamorare ancora di più della sua risata, ma la situazione lo stava palesemente smentendo, _“quindi alla fin fine non è nemmeno così sorprendente che sia io a parlare, adesso. Chris, vorrei mettere in chiaro che io starei con te in ogni caso, che tu fossi uomo, donna, un giovane di dieci anni meno di me o uno di dieci di più, umano o vampiro. Nessuna di queste circostanze farebbe cambiare i sentimenti che provo per te. Quindi se solo dovessi avere il sentore che ti stia passando per l’anticamera del cervello l’idea di andartene perché sei un vampiro, beh, in quel caso sentiti autorizzato ad aver paura di eventuali pugnalate. O potrei anche chiamare Hyunjin e chiedergli se gli avanza dell’acqua santa.”_

E, detto questo, si stese nuovamente sul letto, aggiustando la posizione abbastanza da fare il più possibile da scudo dai raggi del sole a Chan, stringendolo ancora contro il suo petto e mormorando un sofficissimo _“Ti amo”_ prima di crollare nel mondo dei sogni.

Le lacrime del vampiro erano calde sulla sua pelle, e davvero, davvero, salate, ma andava bene così, andava assolutamente bene così.

_“Ti amo anche io.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, quindi, in conclusione posso dire che questa storia è letteralmente ruotata intorno a io che ascolto i Maroon 5 a ripetizione da due settimane e me ne sono uscita con la mia migliore amica con un "Ok ma immaginati questo prompt, cioè, starebbe benissimo con Daylight, non credi?"  
> Non ho altre spiegazioni oltre queste e alla voglia di studiare per gli esami assolutamente non pervenuta.


	5. Epilogo.

_“Non trovi esilarante che, tra i metodi per uccidere un vampiro, ci sia quello di utilizzare una medaglia raffigurante San_ Cristoforo _, Chris?”_ il medico stava scorrendo velocemente internet, alla ricerca delle informazioni più disparate che poteva trovare, solo per riempire il suo ragazzo di domande e infastidirlo con i luoghi comuni sui vampiri che l’altro tanto odiava.

_“Non ricordarmelo. Sono stato preso in giro per questa cosa per DECENNI. Ogni tanto Minho decide che è arrivato il momento di tirare nuovamente fuori l’argomento. Sa essere molto fastidioso anche senza impegnarsi davvero.”_ Il biondo stava giocando con le ciocche scure dell’altro, che se ne stava tranquillamente steso per metà sul letto, la parte superiore del busto e la testa, invece, gravavano sul torace del vampiro. _“E comunque non funziona nemmeno quello. Il nostro cuore batte ancora, contrariamente a quello che vogliono le leggende, quindi potenzialmente possiamo essere uccisi come un essere umano. Forse l’unico metodo veramente funzionante è il paletto nel cuore, ma indifferentemente dal materiale. Sfido io a sopravvivere impalati!”_

_“E la questione del sangue come funziona? Ne cercate un tipo particolare?”_

_“Rigorosamente quello blu dei reali!”_

_“Chris!”_

_“Che c’è?! Mi stai riempiendo di stupide domande su stupide credenze umane quando, invece, potremmo passare il tempo con una lunga e rilassante sessione di baci e coccole, ti meriti del sarcasmo! E comunque funziona come per gli alimenti per voi umani. Finché non è intossicato da roba varia tipo droghe o quant’altro, va bene un po’ tutto. Alcuni hanno delle preferenze, altri no. E comunque se prendiamo sangue intossicato, a meno che non sia proprio una situazione grave, il massimo che ci capita è l’equivalente di un mal di pancia, credo. Una volta mi sono ritrovato in una pessima situazione in cui l’unico sangue che potevo prendere era quello di un tossico in fin di vita. È stato uno dei pasti peggiori che io abbia mai fatto nella mia esistenza.”_

_“… Hai appena distrutto ogni eventuale atmosfera per una sessione di qualunque cosa tu avessi in mente.”_

_“Oh, perché invece parlare di come uccidere un vampiro o della sua dieta con_ un vampiro _, quello sì che crea atmosfera!”_

 

A discapito delle lamentele di entrambi, la conversazione cadde in quel momento, sostituita da risate, un’inaspettata lotta di solletico che andò pian piano sfociando verso i tanto desiderati baci.

Sarebbe stata facile la loro vita di lì in avanti? Nossignore, ma come Chan si era già detto in passato, e si era ritrovato a ripetere, avrebbe corso ogni rischio e superato ogni ostacolo che gli si fosse presentato davanti, con al suo fianco Kim Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, questo viaggio di una settimana (per me almeno) è concluso e spero vi sia piaciuto!  
> In parte sarei tentata di scrivere un capitolo extra assolutamente non necessario, a seguito di tutta la vicenda, ma staremo a vedere!
> 
> Grazie per chi è arrivato a leggere fino alla fine, siete preziosi!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho passato decisamente troppo tempo a scrivere questa storia e.... Non è betata, metà delle correzioni le ho fatte alle 3 di mattina, quindi mi scuso in anticipo (... è in anticipo anche se sono note finali?) per eventuali errori persi qua e là lungo i capitoli.
> 
> Spero che comunque che chi ha deciso di leggere possa aver apprezzato la storia!


End file.
